seasons passing in a blink
by antichthon
Summary: Di masa lalu, hidup Osomatsu abadi. [osoxchoro] [time travel au]


**Author's Note:**

 _-Fanfic serius setelah dua tahun lamanya…_

 _-Ada beberapa canon dari 'Osomatsu Grows Up', oneshot soal masa depan para bersaudara Matsuno. (kalau mau jujur saya belum baca karena dicari kemana-mana nggak ketemu, jadi mengandalkan wiki saja)_

 _-Choromatsu waktu kecil tidak memanggil kakaknya dengan 'Niisan', tapi Osomatsu saja. Yang lain juga waktu kecil sebenarnya cuma manggil nama._

 _-Choromatsu banyak nangis._

 _-Berusaha untuk membumbuinya dengan sedikit adegan-adegan absurd, karena ini Osomatsu-san._

 _-Diselesaikan sewaktu Osomatsu-san masih berlangsung di episode 14. Mohon maaf jika nantinya ada hal yang tidak sejalan dengan canon *bows*_

* * *

.

.

 **seasons passing in a blink**

.

.

 **today**

 **1.**

"Kakak, jangan mati!" lengkingan Osomatsu yang berakhir dramatis menggema diiringi tawa terbahak-bahak. Mangkuk berdenting dan nasi berhamburan dalam riangnya suasana. Semua tampak menikmati lelucon itu kecuali sang tokoh utama, Choromatsu Matsuno. Ia memerah di tempat, hasil dipermalukan.

"Diam!" bentak sang adik galak.

Choromatsu melempar sumpit yang tengah ia pakai, tapi targetnya menghindar dengan mulus seperti adegan _The Matrix._

" _Cry_ matsu jahat sekali." Osomatsu kembali duduk tegak. Tepat di mana cengirannya terletak, ada bekas tamparan di pipi kiri dan kanan. Lebamnya masih segar. "Padahal tadi malam kamu yang tersedu sedan sambil merangkulku, terisak agar aku jangan mati— tapi ketika sedang kuhibur agar kau tidak nangis lagi, tiba-tiba kau histeris dan menamparku kiri-kanan!"

"Menghibur apanya, brengsek! Aku takkan pernah menerima kalau kita ber-ber-ber-ber-" Oh, Bunda Maria di surga, atau Buddha di Nirwana, bantu Choromatsu agar ia sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri. Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa memerah sehebat Choromatsu. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi malam, ia dan kakaknya ber-ber-ber-ber—

"Berciuman." Todomatsu menambahkan.

" _Kiss kiss fall in love_." Karamatsu menambahkan sambil bercermin.

" **KISS**!" Jyushimatsu menambahkan.

"Dasar cabul." Ichimatsu _menambahkan._

"Y-YA, ITU! Dan diam kalian! Diam kalian semuaaa!" Semakin Choromatsu mengamuk, semakin merah wajahnya, menjalar hingga kuping dan leher. Saudara-saudaranya yang lain cengengesan di tempat masing-masing, perseteruan anak pertama dan ketiga ini lebih menyerupai suatu sitkom.

.

Tadi malam, keluarga Matsuno dibangunkan suara cangkir pecah dan jeritan histeris dari suara yang cukup akrab.

" _ **Kakak, jangan mati!"**_ Kira-kira seperti itu.

Mendengar keributan yang tak biasa, apalagi ada dua orang yang absen di kamar itu, keempat lelaki gagah Matsuno langsung menyambar senjata yang ada (yaitu bantal masing-masing). Dengan berbondong-bondong mereka menuju sumber keributan, pikiran ngeri lantas terlintas dalam benak. Belum pernah dalam hidup mereka mendengar suara Choromatsu yang begitu perih. Apa kakak sulung mereka sekarat karena suatu sebab?

Begitu mencapai pintu, semua ekspetasi buruk mereka telah tumpah ruah, namun tidak ada satupun ekspetasi yang mendekati horrornya kenyataan. Dari balik pintu dapur, mereka menemukan pemandangan sebagai berikut: dua orang berwajah sama tengah berciuman. Semua yang bermata tentunya bisa lihat betapa getol mereka menyambung bibir. Bagaimana Choromatsu memejamkan matanya yang berlinang air, tangannya mencengkram piyama Osomatsu dalam gestur yang hampir frustasi. Satu tangan Osomatsu ada di pinggang, satunya lagi ada di _bawah_ pinggang.

Kejadian itu terjadi cukup lama. Mungkin ada durasi sepuluh detik, sepuluh detik maha hening karena Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, dan Todomatsu terdiam bengong. Saudara ketiga mencium saudara pertama. Bantal mereka bahkan jatuh bersamaan. Tentu saja ciuman antar saudara bukan hal baru, mengingat Ichimatsu pernah mencium Osomatsu demi menularkan flu, tapi hey, salah satu pihaknya adalah Yang Mulia Saya-Seorang-Rasional Choromatsu Matsuno.

Pada detik kesebelas, Choromatsu terbelalak seperti baru bangun dari tidur, lalu menampar Osomatsu kiri-kanan.

.

Tentu saja setelah berlalunya waktu, skandal apapun akan jadi lucu. Osomatsu juga sepertinya menganggap ini menarik, dan berkali-kali mengulangi lelucon vulgar itu di depan para saudaranya. Setelah kemarahannya mencapai titik didih, Choromatsu jadi begitu muak dan pergi keluar rumah. Ia sepayah prajurit kalah.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengelak, jikalau ada empat orang saksi mata melihat senyata-nyatanya Choromatsu Matsuno mencium kakak sendiri? Bahkan meskipun itu dilakukan dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Ah, mungkin selayaknya Choromatsu bilang, kondisinya sedikit lebih spesial daripada sekedar 'keadaan tak sadar'.

.

.

 **2**

Sebenarnya, bukan sekali dua kali hal semacam ini terjadi.

Choromatsu menghempaskan badan ke kursi taman. Matahari bersinar terik dan perutnya masih lapar, mengingat ia minggat tanpa menghabiskan sarapan. Ia juga lupa membawa dompet, sehingga tak ada yang bisa dibeli untuk mengganjal perut. Dasar bodoh, sungguh bodoh.

Pasrah oleh situasi, ia merogoh saku celana. Paling tidak, benda penting selain dompet masih ia bawa. Ia memang lebih terbiasa mengantongi dua benda itu—notes kecil dan pulpen mini, cukup mumpuni untuk mencatat. Selagi semuanya masih segar, ia mulai mencatat di salah satu halaman notes:

 **8 Agustus 2016 – Malam hari, sekitar jam 01.00 AM**

 _Tempat: Dapur. Pergi bersama Osomatsu, sepertinya untuk mengambil the (ada gelas berisi teh pecah di lantai). Terjadi sekitar setengah jam. Terbangun ketika sedang—_

sedang—sedang ber-ber-ber— dan asap keluar dari telinga Choromatsu kiri-kanan. Tak sanggup dirinya yang serapuh lili menulis aib busuk itu. Memalukan, memalukan. Pada akhirnya ia memilah kata:

 _Terbangun ketika sdang menampar Osomatsu._

Ada fakta yang meleset diberitahukan, tapi bukannya Choromatsu berbohong, kan? Lagipula tujuan dari pencatatan ini adalah agar ia tak lupa, dan kejadian bodoh malam itu—bekasnya akan terasa seumur hidup. Kejadian bodoh memalukan yang tetap ada sampai ia masuk liang kubur.

Menghela napasnya, notes itu kembali ia taruh dalam saku.

.

Potongan kesadarannya sering diambil tangan tak terlihat.

Waktunya tak pernah tentu, tapi nyata adanya. Tidak cukup banyak hingga sangat mengganggu kehidupan sehari-hari, tapi juga terlampau sering untuk dianggap perasaan semata. Seperti cacat yang terhalang pakaian, bisa disembunyikan tapi tak bisa dihilangkan. Hal ini dinamai oleh psikolognya dulu sebagai 'loncatan'. Karena begitulah adanya, kesadarannya berpindah dari satu titik ke titik lain. Begitu ia terjaga, mendadak dunia di sekelilingnya sudah berganti.

Berpindah tempat, berpindah posisi, berpindah waktu, melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia tahu.

Seperti orang bangun dari tidur berjalan, atau dari hipnotis.

Tentu saja ini bukan sekedar tidur berjalan atau hipnotis. Menurut para saksi mata yang sering ada di sekitarnya, ia berlaku seperti biasa, walau mungkin ada detil-detil janggal. Hal ini membuatnya lega dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Jika bukan tidur berjalan, lalu apa? Tak jarang pertanyaan mengenai asal usul loncatan ini terlintas dalam benaknya. Mungkin ia kerasukan. Mungkin ini fenomena arus listrik abnormal dalam otak. Mungkin ia diculik alien dan ingatannya disedot dengan vakum dalam sepersekian detik.

Karena tak kunjung menemukan solusi, satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah adaptasi. Hidup bersama loncatan ini, berusaha menjadi normal.

.

Semua hal punya awal, termasuk loncatan ini. Yang pertama terjadi ketika Matsuno bersaudara yang masih hitungan balita berlibur ke desa. Rekreasi ceria itu membawa anekdot tersendiri: Choromatsu sok tahu, lalu pergi sendiri, tak lama kemudian terperangkap dalam labirin bunga matahari. Terpisah sendirian dari para saudaranya, bonggol-bonggol bunga raksasa yang menjangkau langit bagaikan bermata. Mata-mata besar warna jahe busuk, menunduk menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sepertinya Choromatsu saat itu putus asa, lalu menangis habis-habisan dan kelelahan di tanah. Dari situ, ingatannya hilang.

Begitu ia 'terjaga', sudah ada Kak Osomatsu, yang saat itu _masih_ Osomatsu, menuntunnya keluar lewat suatu jalur. Tapi Choromatsu tak pernah mengingat bagaimana ia diselamatkan. Butuh berkali-kali pertanyaan pada Osomatsu untuk membuatnya mengerti bagaimana caranya ditemukan.

Karena saat itu baru terjadi sekali, terlebih karena ia masih kecil, potongan memori yang hilang lamban ia sadari.

.

 _Ia makan malam dengan kare bersama anggota keluarganya. Kare kesukaannya masih mengepul di atas piring ketika ia mengangkat sendok. Sekali kedip, lalu piringnya kosong. Rasa kare tercecap di lidah dan perutnya penuh, tapi tak ada suapan yang ia ingat._

.

Ketika loncatan pertama kali menjadi kedua kali dan ketiga kali dan keempat kali, Choromatsu ketakutan dan mengadukan hal ini pada ayah dan ibu. Sang ibu membawanya ke dokter suatu rumah sakit. Otaknya diperiksa kiri kanan, depan belakang. Normal.

Jika fisik tidak ada yang salah, maka cacatnya ada di dalam. Choromatsu digiring dari bagian neurologis ke psikolog anak.

Choromatsu adalah anak yang paling pintar, tapi ia masih kecil, sehingga tidak pernah menganggap kunjungannya ke psikolog aneh. Ia hanya berpikir kalau ia sakit sesuatu dan sedang dibawa ke dokter, seperti halnya Jyushimatsu yang sakit gigi dan dibawa ke dokter gigi. Ruangan sang ibu psikolog itu ceria dan menyenangkan, dan ada keramahan selembut gulali ketika beliau mendengarkan celotehan Choromatsu dengan sabar. Mereka menamai fenomena yang Choromatsu rasakan ini sebagai 'loncatan', karena menurut si anak, rasanya mirip meloncat dari ayunan. Ayunan berayun tinggi, _meloncat_ , dan ketika sadar sudah terbaring benjol di atas tanah.

 _Nah, Choromatsu-kun, mulai sekarang, ayo kita catat loncatan-loncatan itu dalam buku. Karena apa yang dicatat tidak akan pernah hilang._

Choromatsu diberi buku bergambar dengan sampul beruang yang sangat lucu dan ia pamerkan habis-habisan ke para saudaranya.

Ia mencatat dari loncatan yang pertama kali sampai yang terakhir kali, sebisanya. Ia mencatat loncatan baru dan berceloteh dan mencatat dan mencatat dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan psikolog pada orang tuanya ( _Trauma mendalam? Kesalahan mendidik? Berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan perhatian? ),_ tapi saat itu ia masih mencatatdan berceloteh karena ia masih anak-anak dan kata-kata sulit orang dewasa hanya menyakiti telinga.

Ia baru berhenti mencatat dalam buku beruang itu ketika tahu, tanpa sengaja, apa arti sebenarnya dari pergi ke psikolog

.

Ia anak yang pintar.

Choromatsu ingin menjadi normal, atau setidaknya ia tak mau jadi yang paling abnormal, sehingga anak itu berhenti mencatat dan kepura-puraannya dimulai. Keseharian berjalan seakan kekosongan ingatan tak lagi ada. Ia normal, dan memang terlihat seperti itu ketika sedang bermain bersama para saudara. Kejahilannya di atas rata-rata, entah terseret ritme Osomatsu, entah menutupi sesuatu.

Perlahan seraya keenam Matsuno bersaudara tumbuh lebih dewasa, semua melupakan kunjungan-kunjungan Choromatsu ke psikolog, mengira bahwa apapun yang terjadi padanya ( _Trauma mendalam? Kesalahan mendidik? Berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan perhatian?)_ telah tiada. Semua kecuali Choromatsu Matsuno itu sendiri, yang masih bolong-bolong dan sama tak lengkap seperti saat ia kecil, yang sebenarnya masih mencatat loncatan-loncatannya dalam diam.

Tetapi sekali lagi, ia cukup pintar untuk belajar memendam.

.

.

 **3.**

"Aku pulang." Choromatsu mendapati rumahnya kosong. Para bersaudara Matsuno pastinya tengah menjalani urusan masing-masing, dan kedua orang tua sedang pergi mengunjungi kerabat jauh dari dua hari lalu. Karena sang ibu sedang tak ada, peralatan makan yang kotor menumpuk bagai menara yang tak seimbang di tempat cuci piring, menunggu sepasang tangan murah hati untuk mencuci.

Choromatsu menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kali sepanjang hidupnya, lalu memakai apron. Sembari menyingsingkan lengan, ia mencuci dalam kesendirian nan nyaman. Dalam rumah dengan lima saudara laki-laki dengan keunikan tersendiri, kesunyian adalah sesuatu yang mewah baginya.

Tapi ketenangan itu terusik ketika terdengar suara yang paling ingin ia hindari,"Aku pulang!"

"…"

Kenapa dari semua bersaudara Matsuno, Osomatsu yang harus pulang duluan dan merobek ketenangan yang manis ini? Tak usahlah menoleh. Choromatsu tahu kakaknya itu sudah ada di ambang pintu dapur, bersandar sambil melipat tangan dan menatap Choromatsu bagai teka-teki silang menarik. Choromatsu diam saja dan melanjutkan mencuci, berpura-pura tak peduli.

" _Aku pulang."_

"Selamat datang." jawabnya acuh.

"Mana _kiss_ selamat datangku?"

Meski menanggapi godaan itu dengan sikap diam yang bermartabat, tetap saja leher dan tengkuknya jadi merah, sehingga keanggunan itu malah mirip jual mahal seorang gadis lugu. Tapi Choromatsu bukan gadis lugu, dan tentu saja ia tidak sedang jual mahal.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali?" Sang kakak pura-pura menggerutu. "Padahal tadi malam kau sangat manis, loh."

Tadi malam? **Manis?** Choromatsu ngeri, karena ia sama sekali tak tahu macam manis apa yang dilakukan di hadapan sang kakak—atau yang lebih parah, _bersama_ sang kakak. Tentu saja tak bisa diakui bahwa ingatannya tak ada, sama tak bisanya ia untuk bertanya pada Osomatsu. Choromatsu paling tak mau siapapun berpikiran macam-macam. Ia tak tahan dianggap abnormal.

Jadi Choromatsu diam saja sementara tangannya menyeka piring. Jika tidak hati-hati, sikapnya bisa terlihat ragu.

"Yah, aku akan pergi lagi." Osomatsu menambahkan sebelum berlalu, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

Itu membuat Choromatsu sewot. "Jadi untuk apa kau kembali?"

"Mengambil dompetku yang ketinggalan." Dari belakang, jawaban Osomatsu terdengar menjauh. "Dan tak usah berpikir macam-macam soal ciuman itu. Toh, bukan yang pertama di antara kita."

Pernyataan itu, sukses membuat piring yang sedang diseka Choromatsu jatuh ke lantai. Mengabaikan pecahan beling, Choromatsu segera mengejar kakaknya yang tengah bersepatu di depan pintu masuk.

" _Kapan?"_ Suaranya tercekat.

Alis Osomatsu naik satu dan tangannya masuk ke saku.

"Sekali sewaktu SMA." Tegasnya, lalu tampak sedikit berpikir-pikir. "Tapi, saat ini mungkin kau belum tahu."

"Apa maksudnya!?"

Lalu ia pergi, meninggalkan setumpuk pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

.

Setelah Osomatsu pergi, Choromatsu berkutat dengan notes lama tempatnya merekam loncatan-loncatan di kala SMA. Ada cukup banyak loncatan yang terjadi ketika Osomatsu dan Choromatsu hanya berdua, dan entah di episode yang mana drama ciuman pertama itu terjadi. Loncatan ketika Osomatsu menunggui Choromatsu di UKS? Atau loncatan kala mereka piknik di gunung, hanya berdua dilatari langit berbintang-bintang? Astaga. Kenapa banyak sekali situasi yang terasa cabul?

Choromatsu mengintip langit-langit dari celah bukunya, capek sendiri.

Kenapa Osomatsu baru sekarang mengungkit hal itu? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?

"Mungkin Kak Osomatsu berbohong… Dia cuma ingin menggodaku."

Ya, ada kemungkinan itu. Dia berbohong. Tapi Choromatsu sendiri tak yakin. Ia tak pernah yakin pada ingatannya yang bolong-bolong seperti daun berulat. Sejak dulu loncatannya tidak pernah terjadi terlalu lama, paling lama setengah jam, tapi banyak sekali hal yang bisa dilakukan dua insan dalam setengah jam.

Ah, sungguh membuatnya pusing.

Sambil merebahkan diri di tatami, catatan lamanya dibiarkan tergeletak sembarangan. Memikirkan dalam-dalam kejadian tadi malam. Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Toh, Ichimatsu dan Osomatsu juga pernah berciuman. Tapi Choromatsu tak bisa menyamakan dua kejadian, seberapapun inginnya ia menganggap enteng peristiwa tadi malam.

Batas antar saudara dilanggar begitu gampang, tapi ini semua hanya dijadikan lelucon vulgar. Sama halnya ketika Choromatsu terpergok onani. Oleh karena itu, jika memang mereka sudah pernah berciuman sebelum ini, Osomatsu tidak mengungkitnya karena merasa itu tak penting. Choromatsu tak penting. Dibandingkan apapun, sikap acuh sang kakak lebih mengganggu.

Selalu santai—hanya Choromatsu yang terombang-ambing seperti ini, mati-matian berpegangan di tengah badai perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **today**

 **4.**

Sebuah truk menghantam Osomatsu dan ia meninggal saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **these days**

 **5.**

Kalau usia masih muda, selalu ada bayangan bahwa kematian hanya datang setelah tua. Selalu masih ada waktu untuk bersukaria, tertawa. Marah,kecewa. Kehidupan yang dibuang sia-sia, namun hati tak pernah hampa, karena hari esok tetap ada. Ketika pagi menjelang setelah malam yang panjang, semua masih ada pada tempatnya, terpasang rapat dalam selot masing-masing, tidak akan pernah pergi.

Mereka selalu berenam.

.

Kemarin, Osomatsu Matsuno tengah menyebrangi jalan di kota ketika sebuah truk menabraknya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Keluarga Matsuno bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berdoa dan mengharap karena si sulung tewas seketika. Tubuhnya terlempar dan memerah di bawah langit sore yang sejuk. Belanjaannya, sekotak _imagayaki_ isi krim yang hanya bisa didapat di kota sebelah, lantas tergilas di atas aspal.

Tak ada firasat, tak ada tanda. Tak ada apa-apa. Kematiannya hanya sebuah berita yang dikabarkan lewat telepon.

.

.

 **6.**

Bagi Choromatsu saat itu, dunia serba dipercepat. Upacara pemakaman mendadak sudah berlangsung bagai selintas bola yang ditendang.. Di antara keluarga Matsuno, hanya dia dari sedikit orang yang diandalkan untuk mengurus upacara kematian sang kakak. Yang lain terlalu lelah, terlalu sedih, atau terlalu menolak kenyataan. Si sulung tak ada lagi dan semuanya memang tak pernah sama, tapi upacara tetap harus dilangsungkan.

Choromatsu ambil alih, mematikan emosinya.

Wajah-wajah yang dikenal maupun tak dikenal berseliweran.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal itu?

"Aku turut berduka cita, bodoh."

Bau oden di tubuh Chibita membuat Choromatsu sedikit terhibur, entah kenapa. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa ada yang tak berubah.

Chibita maju selangkah. Duka pada yang meninggalkan berganti dengan kekhawatiran pada yang ditinggalkan. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Choromatsu. Kau tampak tertekan."

Mengangguk, ia berjalan di tengah barisan-barisan rapi kursi tamu. Tanpa melihat ia melewati Karamatsu yang berusaha ikut mempersiapkan ini-itu. Sebagai posisi yang sekarang paling tua, sebisa mungkin Karamatsu bersikap tegar. Hanya dari jarak dekat semua dapat melihat pedih hampir turun dari sepasang mata.

Choromatsu kembali berjalan melewati barisan-barisan kursi. Di barisan depan, orang tua mereka menangis sembari dihibur para kerabat. Tak jauh dari situ, Jyushimatsu termangu dan matanya tak terfokus pada apapun, wajahnya sangat basah. Todomatsu di sebelahnya menyeka diri dengan lengan baju. Air mata sungguhan.

Osomatsu pernah menuduh bahwa Todomatsu takkan peduli meskipun satu saudara mendadak hilang. Kakaknya itu salah, salah sekali.

Langkah Choromatsu semakin lama semakin berat, seperti membawa batu-batu dalam saku. Terseok-seok ia mencapai kursi di barisan terakhir. Di salah satu ujung barisan itu, Ichimatsu memeluk lutut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Choromatsu duduk di kursi samping adiknya.

Tidak ada isakan, tapi bahu Ichimatsu bergetar, dan itu cukup bercerita. Hanya Choromatsu yang tak menangis. Kesedihan tertumpuk di bawah rasa payah dan lelah. Ketika ia memandang jauh di depan, tepat di tengah altar, potret Osomatsu yang dihias pita hitam tersenyum padanya.

Sekilas, Osomatsu seperti benar-benar ada di sana, masih hidup dan berlaku bodoh seperti biasa. Ia bayangkan kakaknya yang tolol membawa sekotak kue dari kota sebelah, mungkin untuk dimakan sendiri, lalu menyebrang melintasi jalan tanpa pikir panjang. Bukankah Choromatsu selalu ingatkan, untuk bersikap hati-hati dan menengok kiri-kanan sebelum menyebrang?

Aaah, ya. Osomatsu tak pernah mendengarkan. Sekalipun. Kakaknya yang sok tahu, menganggap remeh Choromatsu. Akibatnya ia mati. Sudah sepantasnya.

Choromatsu mendongak ke atas, melihat langit-langit bertopang rangka, dan menutup mata. Kakak pemalas yang selalu santai – dan selalu—hanya selalu Choromatsu yang terombang-ambing.

.

 **Tap.**

"Choromatsu-kun."

Tepukan lembut di pundaknya menyadarkan Choromatsu. Ia dapati seluruh wajahnya pedih , dan lelehan air mata membasahi sampai leher. Suatu benda lembab mengompres mata. Ketika ia buka, sapu tangan gambar mawar itu ia kenali sebagai milik Karamatsu.

Sejak kapan?

Komposisi tamu-tamu yang duduk di dekatnya mendadak sudah berganti, dan jejak Ichimatsu tak tertinggal sama sekali di kursi. Choromatsu melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Maju sepuluh menit. Sedetik ia memejamkan mata, dan sepuluh menit sudah raib.

 _Ah, iya. Loncatan. Tentu saja. Di saat seperti ini._

Yang tadi menepuk pundaknya itu Totoko. Seperti halnya Chibita, Totoko tampak khawatir dibanding bersedih. Biasanya gadis itu bersikap tak peduli, tapi siapapun akan melembut dalam atmosfir duka yang pekat.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja!" Ia berpura-pura, walau hatinya sangat hampa.

.

.

 **7.**

"Jus segar sudah tiba~!" dari arah dapur, terdengar suara ceria Todomatsu. Dia muncul ke ruang keluarga dengan penuh gaya, membawa sebaki gelas yang berdentingan. Semua bersorak ceria, walau dari luar terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Segera kita bagikan." Tanpa menunggu lama, gelas berisi jus didistribusikan di antara para saudara Matsuno. Satu untuk Todomatsu, lalu Jyushimatsu, dan Karamatsu, dan Ichimatsu, dan Choromatsu—

"Ah."

Semua terdiam cukup lama, terpaku pada satu gelas di atas meja.

Choromatsu, seperti biasa, menjadi penengah. Tanpa ekspresi, ia mengangkat gelas berisi jus yang kelebihan satu, dan menaruhnya di atas suatu kabinet, di mana foto Osomatsu berada. Mereka berlima memandang Osomatsu yang tertawa dan Osomatsu memandang mereka sambil tertawa.

"Kalau Kak Osomatsu tidak diberi, nanti dia bisa datang gentayangan."

Mereka tergelak bersama-sama, tetapi meminum jus masing-masing dengan sikap lebih pendiam. Sekeras apapun mereka berusaha, _tak ada yang berubah,_ tak ada yang berubah kecuali kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka tersisa lima saja.

Waktu pasti menyembuhkan, tapi saat ini, perihnya masih ada.

 _._

"Aku pergi dulu."

Choromatsu melangkah pergi, membawa tas berisi catatan dan membawa tujuan dalam hati. Setelah mengalami loncatan di upacara pemakaman kakaknya minggu lalu, ia hanya ingin ini semua berhenti.

.

.

 **8.**

Baginya sejak dulu, tak ada tempat untuk berdiskusi. Ia tidak bisa membicarakan ini pada orang tuanya. Ia tak bisa membicarakan ini pada saudara-saudaranya. Terlebih pada Iyami dan Totoko-chan atau Chibita. Teman-teman di luar lingkarannya, semasa sekolah maupun dalam lingkaran fans idola, tak ada satupun yang cukup dekat untuk membuatnya berbagi rahasia.

Tapi kalau beliau— kalau beliau mungkin bisa.

Sebenarnya Choromatsu masih ragu, tapi sekali lagi, tak ada tempat baginya berdiskusi. Sejak mengalami loncatan di upacara pemakaman, Choromatsu merasa tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang abnormal. Jadi siang ini, pergilah dirinya dengan membawa rahasia terbesarnya dalam tas, menuju tempat Professor Dekapan.

.

Professor Dekapan menyambutnya, si tamu tak diundang yang mendadak datang, dengan keramahan berlebihan yang hanya pantas untuk orang berduka.

"Dayoon akan buatkan teh." Dr. Dekapan permisi sambil mempersilakan Choromatsu di salah satu kursi, sebelum dirinya pergi menuju dapur.

Dengan sopan Choromatsu duduk menunggu, mengakrabkan diri di tempat asing ini, di tengah-tengah laboratorium Dr. Dekapan yang beratmosfir cukup aneh. Di atas meja tamu, ada toples berisi kue kering. Ia memakan sebuah karena iseng, lalu bersandar di kursi.

Dari balik pintu yang sepertinya menuju dapur, terdengar suara Professor Dekapan dan Dayoon, bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa yang tak ia mengerti.

Ketika mulai tercium wangi teh yang menenangkan, Choromatsu mendadak terserang kantuk yang begitu hebat hingga dalam sekejap saja ia tertidur.

 _Ah ya, sewaktu mereka berciuman malam itu—di dapur, penuh aroma teh diseduh. Di bibir Osomatsu juga._

.

.

( **Ketika ia membuka mata, tak ada lagi ruangan Professor. Dekapan.**

Sebagai gantinya, ia berada di rumah yang sangat familiar, sekaligus sangat asing. Ruangan itu dibuat gaduh oleh teriakan para bocah dan omelan seorang ibu—yang sangat familiar, sekaligus sangat asing. Sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari negara di seberang laut, tetapi lebih familiar dari kampung halaman. Kenangan lama yang kembali jadi nyata.

Choromatsu mengedip sekali, dua kali, lalu memindahkan pandangan dari kare di meja menuju kelima bocah kecil berwajah sama. Tak ada yang membedakan kelimanya, dari segi warna maupun perilaku.

"Choromatsu, makan karinya!" ibunya mengomel—ibunya yang teramat jauh lebih muda.

"A-Ah…"

"Choromatsu?"

"Ah ya, Bu!" Suaranya melengking tinggi. Suara yang belum tersentuh fase pubertas laki-laki. Sedikit terbengong-bengong, ia memakan karinya sesuap, dua suap, ia jadi tak terlalu mahir menggunakan sendok, dan rasa karinya manis khas makanan anak-anak.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia bermimpi? Tapi wangi dan rasa kari ini begitu asli. Apa ini ingatan masa lalunya dulu? Apa mimpi mengantarkannya pada memori lama? Ia mencoba mengingat sambil memakan karinya pelan-pelan. Tapi semuanya terasa begitu baru terjadi untuk dilabeli ingatan lama.

"Ibu! Ibu!" kelima anak berwajah sama saling memanggil ibu mereka, menumpahkan kari, menyembunyikan wortel di balik piring, berebutan daging terbesar. Kejadian sehari-hari yang sangat akrab di hatinya.

Takut-takut, pandangannya jatuh ke televisi jaman dulu yang sedang mati. Pantulan buram sosok Choromatsu Matsuno yang berumur tujuh tahun ada di layar kaca, tapi yang ada di dalamnya adalah Choromatsu Matsuno yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Sedikit terguncang, ia melihat tanggalan kalender yang terpasang di dinding. Angka di sana berkurang sangat banyak.

Ada yang salah. Ini waktu yang salah. Seharusnya ia adalah Choromatsu Matsuno, usia dua puluh dua tahun, belum punya pekerjaan, belum punya kekasih, dan minggu kemarin baru saja kehilangan seorang ka—

"—Choromatsu! Kau suka wortel, kan? Ini kuberi wortel!" satu Matsuno cilik yang duduk di sampingnya dengan jahil menyampirkan wortel besar ke piring Choromatsu. Choromatsu menengok, dan seharusnya ia tahu siapa itu. Ia sangat tahu. Posisi duduk mereka semasa kecil, telah ia hapal mati.

Karena yang selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu orang itu.

" **Kakak—")**

.

.

" **Choromatsu!"**

Dengan satu sentakan keras, Choromatsu berjengit bangun. Di hadapannya terlihat wajah Professor yang begitu khawatir. Masih terlihat asap tipis beraroma melati dari teh di meja tamu. Dilihat dari the yang masih panas terhidang, seharusnya ia tidak terpejam selama itu.

"Nak, kau makan kue yang ada di toples ini?"

"Eh? I-Iya, aku makan satu." Cukup satu pandangan pada wajah Professor Dekapan untuk memberitahu bahwa kue itu tak beres. "A-Apakah seharusnya itu tak boleh? Apa itu beracun? Kukira itu kue untuk tamu, jadi…"

Professor Dekapan tampak terhuyung sedikit, lalu jatuh, tampak agak kalah.

"Maaf?" celetuknya takut-takut.

"Aku yang salah, Nak. Lupa kusimpan saat kau datang." Pria paruh baya itu menggosok kepalanya yang berambut jarang. "Nak Choromatsu. Kue itu sebenarnya penelitianku."

Penelitian. Choromatsu berjengit ngeri. Kata penelitian dipadu wajah khawatir si peneliti, bukan kombinasi yang bagus. "P-penelitian apakah itu?"

Professor Dekapan memainkan kumisnya yang mirip sikat. "Dalam manfaatnya yang paling efektif, penemuan ini ramuan yang bisa memutar arus ruang dan waktu."

"Arus ruang dan waktu…"

Mata Choromatsu jatuh ke kakinya. Informasi berputar-putar di benaknya dalam suatu pusaran keraguan, menunggu untuk dipreteli.

Kekuatan super.

Arus waktu.

Kakaknya.

Kakaknya yang tiada. Kakaknya ada. Masih kecil, masih polos. Rasa kari manis yang tadi ia cecap benar-benar nyata, walau yang sekarang tersisa pada lidahnya hanya rasa asam lambung yang naik.

Loncatan.

Cukup banyak cerita _science-fiction_ untuk membantunya menyatukan semua. Choromatsu tersengat listrik, lalu mencari-cari dalam tasnya. Buku notes bersampul beruang pada halaman-halaman awal:

 **baru saja makan kari bersama keluarga dan ketika sadar kariku habis**

Coreng-moreng di halaman lusuh itu sulit dibaca, karena ditulis sewaktu ia berusia tujuh tahun. Loncatannya yang ketiga.

"Professor…"

.

Tak ada yang disembunyikan. Di ruang penelitian laboratorium itu, Choromatsu menceritakan semua yang ia pendam rapat-rapat dalam kastil berparit; tentang keanehan yang ia alami, sejak dulu, sampai sekarang. Ingatan yang terkadang hilang, membuatnya sungguh kesulitan. Kejadian yang baru dialami—di mana ia merasa bagai _melintasi_ ruang dan waktu, kembali ke masa kecilnya, tepat masuk mengisi lubang di mana potongan kesadarannya menghilang.

Karena terkait erat dengan penemuannya, ilmuwan botak itu mempercayai sang pemuda. Professor mendengarkan keluh kesahnya selayaknya seorang ahli yang simpatik, dan mereka berdiskusi sebagai mitra.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan pun muncul:

 _Apa kau sadar penuh atau tubuhmu bergerak sendiri?_

 _ **Aku sadar penuh, dan bisa menggerakan tubuh.**_

 _Berapa kali loncatan-loncatan ini terjadi?_

 _ **Ada sekitar 365 kali. Aku selalu menomori catatan loncatanku.**_

 _Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi ketika kembali di masa lalu?_

 _ **Ya… ingat betul. Aku yang masih kecil makan kari, dan tahunnya cocok dengan usiaku saat itu.**_

 _Kau bisa mencecap kari itu? Lima inderamu utuh?_

 _ **Ya.**_

 _Apa kau masih merasakan rasa kari itu sekarang?_

 _ **Tidak sama sekali.**_

 _ **.**_

Hasil diskusi menyimpulkan suatu hipotesis sederhana: karena memakan penemuan itu, Choromatsu jadi bisa melintasi ruang dan waktu kembali ke masa lalu, walau belum diketahui betul apakah bisa hal itu dikendalikan atau tidak. Sepertinya ketika ia merasuki tubuhnya di masa lalu, kesadaran Choromatsu yang asli di era itu akan tertidur. Ini menimbulkan 'jurang' yang dinamakan, oleh Choromatsu sendiri, sebagai _loncatan._

"Berarti, karena saya mengalami begitu banyak loncatan—"

"Untuk ke depannya., kau akan sering kembali ke masa lalu, Choromatsu." Ia mengelus kepala botaknya.

"Begitukah." Choromatsu menghempaskan diri ke kursinya, berusaha menahan kemunculan sesal dalam hati.

 _Jadi yang merasuki tubuhnya saat ia tak sadar itu memang hantu. Hantu yang datang dari masa depan dengan kue ajaib. Dirinya sendiri dari masa depan._ _ **Hip hip hore.**_

 _Jika ia tak makan ramuan itu, apakah loncatan-loncatannya takkan terjadi? Apakah ia akan jadi normal?_

Jika berlama-lama di sini, sepertinya ia takkan bisa menahan sesal yang membuat nyeri. "Aku agak lelah. Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

"Apa kau yakin akan pulang? Sebaiknya kita jalankan beberapa tes dulu, Nak." Professor Dekapan melirik ke arah mesin dengan penampilan lebih mirip alat penyiksaan. Choromatsu bergidik.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin pulang saat ini."

Ilmuwan paruh baya itu berpikir sedikit, sebelum mengizinkan dengan berat.

"Kau boleh pulang, tapi berjanjilah untuk datang lagi besok. Mari kita adakan pemeriksaan."

"Baik, Professor Dekapan."

"Jika ada keanehan atau badanmu sakit, langsung hubungi aku, Nak." Ia memberikan kertas berisi nomor telepon.

"Tentu, Professor." Choromatsu mengemasi barang-barangnya. Secarik kertas diselip dalam saku kemeja. "Sampai jumpa."

.

.

 **9.**

Keesokan harinya, Choromatsu membawa kabar, entah itu baik atau buruk: ia tidak mengalami keanehan, rasa sakit, atau kembali ke masa lalu. Setelahnya, beberapa tes dijalankan di laboratorium itu. Hasil tes tercatat dalam angka dan formula dan kode-kode yang hanya dimengerti kalangan intelektual. Choromatsu bersungut-sungut sementara tubuhnya diperiksa mesin mirip sangkar berbentuk tubuh manusia. Seperti alat penyiksaan jaman dulu, dan itu membuatnya tak enak.

Choromatsu pulang karena lelah. Professor sudah berjanji untuk segera merangkai ramuan penangkal.

.

Sore harinya, Choromatsu yang ketiduran di ruang tamu kembali ke masa lalu. Loncatan nomor 350, sehingga terbilang cukup baru. Jarak antara sadar dan tak sadar hanya tiga menit saja.

.

.

( **Kala** itu, ia sedang mencuci piring kesayangan sang ibu ketika Jyuushimatsu **menggeltikinya**.)

.

.

Tergegau dengan bingung. Ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Ia tengah mencuci piring, dan ketika sadar, piring itu sudah pecah, dan Jyuushimatsu merekatkannya dengan selotip akibat panik.

Ia menghubungi Professor lewat telepon, lalu kembali ke laboratorium untuk diperiksa.

.

Pada malam hari, ia memberi tanda **X** pada loncatan nomor 350 dan nomor 3.

.

.

 **10.**

Professor Dekapan memeriksa hasil _X-Ray_ tubuh Choromatsu. "Kecuali kemampuan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, kau sesehat manusia normal."

"Begitukah?" Choromatsu menguap, telanjang dada di kursi laboratorium. Selang dan kabel menjuntai dari beberapa titik. Pemeriksaan ini sesungguhnya melelahkan jiwa raga. Sudah cukup banyak waktu tersita. Ia kesini tiap hari, dan keluarganya mulai agak curiga dengan kerajinan Choromatsu menyambangi kediaman sang ilmuwan. Terpaksa ia beralasan kalau Dekapan memperkerjakannya sementara sebagai asisten.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, dipekerjakan sebagai objek percobaan? Kadang Professor Dekapan memberi makanan atau uang tambahan, masih merasa bersalah sebagai penyebab rangkaian kejadian.

Untuk kabar baiknya, kekuatan baru Choromatsu bisa sedikit dimengerti.

Setelah memiliki kekuatan misterius itu, sudah beberapa kali ia kembali ke masa lalu. Lebih tepatnya, sehari sekali. Kekuatannya baru aktif saat ia di waktu tidur siang, kadang di waktu tidur malam.

Untuk kabar buruknya, sampai saat ini belum ditemukan cara untuk mengakalinya—belum ada cara mengendalikannya maupun _menyembuhkannya_. Oleh karena itu, Choromatsu sendiri sangat bersyukur intensitas kekuatannya tetap dan terjadwal. Itu mengurangi satu kekhawatiran dari daftar beban dalam mentalnya.

.

Selain itu, salah satu poin dalam daftar itu adalah fakta bahwa Choromatsu kurang risau akan hal ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia lebih tertekan, mengingat dirinya bisa kembali ke masa lalu? Bukankah seharusnya ia benci takkala ia makin jadi abnormal? Tapi, setelah dijalani, rasanya tidak juga. Mungkin karena adanya perasaan terlengkapi ketika celah-celah di masa lalu mulai terisi.

Kadang ia sial karena kejadian lampau, kadang ia bahagia bersama nostalgia. Kadang terasa begitu dekat bagai baru terjadi, kadang sangat jauh selayaknya suatu mimpi. Pada kunjungan-kunjungannya di masa lalu ia bisa melihat Osomatsu. Sebagai Osomatsu-niisan, pemalas menyebalkan yang suka tertawa, maupun Osomatsu, bocah nakal yang membisikkan kejahilan. Yang manapun sama saja, tetap menjadi Osomatsu Matsuno yang abadi dalam benaknya.

Walau terkadang ia kembali ke masa sekarang, dan terkejut ketika ingat kakaknya tiada.

.

.

 **11**.

Bangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari, ia merogoh catatan dalam lemari dan mencoret **X** pada nomor 320. Tulisan bernomor 320 adalah sebagai berikut:

 **10 Januari 2015 – Siang hari, sekitar jam 01.00 PM**

 _Tempat: Taman Imata. Pergi berenam dengan niat iseng, lalu dan Kak Osomatsu pergi ke area danau. Begitu sadar, Kak Osomatsu sudah tenggelam._

 _Pada akhirnya, aku ikut diceburkan ke danau._

Choromatsu tertawa sedikit. Tadi, baru saja ia kembali dari tanggal 10 Januari 2015, sehingga kejadian itu masih segar. Pada saat itu Osomatsu sebenarnya tenggelam ke danau karena menyelamatkannya.

Kronologisnya seperti ini: enam bersaudara merusuh ke Taman Imata dengan niat menghabiskan waktu. Osomatsu pergi ke dekat danau dengan niat konyol untuk mengganggu orang-orang pacaran, sementara yang lain berpencar ke tempat lain. Melihat kakaknya berlaku bodoh pada para pasangan tak berdosa, Choromatsu menghampiri dengan maksud memarahi, namun jalinan takdir membuatnya hampir terpeleset masuk ke danau. Osomatsu menariknya menjauh dari air, lebih karena refleks dibandingkan niat baik. Sesuai hukum fisika, malah Osomatsu yang terlempar ke ruang air, dan tepat ketika ia tercebur ke air nan dingin, Choromatsu pada masa itu terbangun.

 _Choromatsu_ yang saat itu tentunya tidak sadar sudah diselamatkan. Ia hanya melihat kakaknya yang tercebur di danau pada musim dingin, kepala duluan dengan kaki keluar dari air seperti perenang indah. Pemandangan yang begitu absurd hingga perutnya terkocok. Bukankah itu kesempatan yang jarang, menertawakan kakak sulung yang sehari-harinya kurang ajar?

Tentu saja yang bersangkutan tidak terima ditertawakan. Sudah diselamatkan, tapi tak tahu balas budi! Dalam satu hentakan kuat, ia menarik Choromatsu masuk ke air. Tidak heran kalau malamnya demam menyerang.

.

Di masa kini, Choromatsu hanyut dalam kenangan. Ia menoleh ke arah potret Osomatsu di atas kabinet.

.

.

 **12.**

Kehidupan di rumah tangga Matsuno berjalan tanpa si anak sulung. Ada yang sama seperti biasanya, ada yang berbeda. Tapi perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah: Karamatsu Matsuno jatuh cinta. Gadis itu jelas-jelas tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai _Karamatsu Girls,_ hanya anak tukang sayur biasa, sehingga para saudara menduga, mungkin saja ini cinta sejati.

Cinta yang membuat si kakak kedua merona malu-malu ketika bercerita di kios oden Chibita. Cinta yang membuatnya mendengarkan saran Todomatsu untuk menanggalkan pakaian-pakaian _menyakitkan_ dan memilih baju biasa, cinta yang membuatnya membaca majalah lowongan pekerjaan, cinta yang mudah dibayangkan sampai ke pernikahan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat kaget para bersaudara Matsuno. Lalu mereka iri, dan menghajar Karamatsu ramai-ramai.

Puas melihat Karamatsu babak belur, mereka akan terbahak dan minum sake dari gelas masing-masing. Tentu saja itu traktiran dari si pemuda mabuk kepayang. Harus.

Kalau si kakak sulung masih ada, tentunya ia akan memiting Karamatsu paling keras, terbahak paling berisik, dan menegak sake paling banyak.

.

.

 **13.**

Mereka tidur dalam satu kasur, berlima.

.

.

( **Mereka tidur dalam satu kasur, berenam**. Enam Matsuno yang baru saja menginjak usia remaja tergulung dalam satu set futon serta selimut.

Saat itu, Choromatsu tak bisa tidur, jadi ia membaca buku.

Rohnya yang berusia dua puluh dua tahun terhempas masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang berusia lima belas tahun. Pada titik ini Choromatsu sudah beradaptasi dengan kemampuan barunya, sehingga ia tidak terlalu kaget menemukan dirinya mengecil.

Kala itu, tubuhnya yang terbilang belia sedikit lebih lambat berkembang daripada para saudaranya—Todomatsu memang ramping, tapi Karamatsu tumbuh tegap, Ichimatsu sedikit lebih tinggi dan Jyushimatsu tertempa di klub baseball. Sifat egois nan cerdik yang jadi ciri khas Choromatsu cilik tanggal seperti gigi susu, dan ia disulap sulitnya pergaulan menjadi sosok yang lebih penyendiri.

Di tangannya saat itu tergenggam buku novel ringan. Di masa depan, novel itu sudah hilang. Tapi di masa ini bukunya tampak apik, baru dibebaskan dari plastik pembungkus. Ketajaman sisi covernya bisa memotong manusia.

Para saudaranya yang lain sudah tertidur lelap dalam satu kasur, dengan formasi yang akan setia dibawa sampai dewasa. Osomatsu, yang selalu ada di sebelah kirinya, mendengkur pelan. Sama muda seperti sang adik, walau ada pahatan-pahatan keras yang diasah dari kebiasaan berkelahi. Choromatsu menaruh buku di atas kepalanya dan menoleh pada Osomatsu. Tidak terlalu terlihat dalam penerangan terbatas, tapi ada napas-napas terhempas.

Sewaktu Osomatsu masih hidup, tak pernah disadari kalau posisi tidur mereka sedekat ini. Hanya sehembus napas panjang.

Cukup dekat untuk berciuman. Merah merambat ke telinga.

"Napasmu bau."

"E-Eh?"

Ternyat tidur Osomatsu tak selelap itu. "Napasmu bau, jangan dihembuskan tepat di mukaku."

"Napasku tidak bau." Choromatsu bersungut, tapi tatapannya tidak beralih. "Napas Kakak juga kena wajahku."

Osomatsu tidak mengernyit walau dipanggil kakak. Ini memang masa di mana perbedaan jadi nyata, warna baju mereka tak lagi sama. Hubungan mereka tetap akrab, tapi ada yang hilang seiring dewasa. Panggilan 'kakak' adalah bukti tak terbantahkan.

"Tidak tidur?"

"Hmm, belum bisa. Susah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau baca novel apa?"

"Err—Kalau tak salah, cuma cerita remaja biasa. Seorang pemuda yang hampir mati dihidupkan kembali oleh ciuman malaikat cantik, lalu mereka tinggal berdua dalam satu apartemen." Choromatsu kaget karena ingatannya perihal novel lama itu masih kuat.

"Aku juga _mau_ dicium malaikat!"

"Mati saja dulu kalau begitu."

"…"

"…"

"Apa kau masih memikirkan perkataan si bodoh Kamiya?" Wajah Osomatsu mengerut, lalu bibirnya mengerucut. Sang adik masih berusaha mengingat siapa Kamiya ketika kakaknya melanjutkan, "Tak usah kau pikirkan dia. Kau pantas menang."

Ah, kata menang membuat masa lalunya berhamburan keluar. Kamiya yang _itu._ Kamiya yang sekelas dengannya. Sewaktu mereka lima belas tahun, sempat ada lomba mengarang di suatu majalah, dan Choromatsu menjadi juara satu. Kamiya, sebagai juara dua, sepertinya sangat tak terima. Apalagi nilainya kalah tipis dari Choromatsu, cukup tipis untuk membuatnya murka, dan meneriakkan kata-kata benci di lorong sekolah. Mengatainya bodoh, tak berseni, tidak menarik, Matsuno paling culun.

Bagi Choromatsu dewasa, tentu saja Kamiya hanya pemuda baru puber yang tak sopan. Tapi Choromatsu remaja sangat terluka, apalagi Kamiya sempat jadi kawan baiknya. Ia ingat bahwa malam ini dirinya yang remaja sengaja membaca novel karena tak mau tidur, tak mau hari berganti dan harus sekolah lagi. Tak mau menghadapi Kamiya dan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan, dan hal apa yang bisa dibawa bersama kebencian itu.

"Apa kau takut? Seorang Matsuno tak boleh takut!" Meski gelap, ia tahu kakaknya melakukan cengiran jelek. "Kalau ia macam-macam, kami semua akan menghajarnya, lalu mengikatnya di pohon."

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Kak." Choromatsu menghela napas. Di masa remajanya, Osomatsu memang lebih meledak-ledak dan agresif. Tidak heran kalau dulu ia pernah terluka berat akibat berkelahi. "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Tidurlah." Osomatsu mendekat, dannapasnya membuai Choromatsu. Hangat di antara dinginnya malam. Cukup dekat untuk berciuman. **"Semua akan baik-baik saja.")**

.

.

Choromatsu bangun dalam kondisi masih menoleh ke samping. Wajahnya dingin, tempat di sebelahnya kosong melompong. Setelah Osomatsu tiada, mereka berlima dapat wilayah kasur yang lebih lega. Tak ada hubungan yang renggang, tapi posisi tidur yang melegakan melambangkan suatu kehilangan.

Sedetik lalu napas kakaknya menerpa Choromatsu, seringan bulu-bulu.

Didera rindu, Choromatsu terbangun, dan meraih catatannya di lemari. Cukup banyak loncatan yang belum dirajah oleh huruf **X.** 365 kali loncatan, sekali sehari. Satu tahun.

Di masa lalu, Osomatsu Matsuno menjadi sosok abadi.

.

.

 **14.**

( **Otaknya meleleh.**

Di kasur ruang kesehatan sekolah Choromatsu kepayahan. Menegak ludah sesakit menelan duri. Angin sejuk nan semilir tak ubahnya sabetan pedang es kala menerpa tubuh. Karena membuka mata menguras tenaga, ia memejam, berusaha tidur dengan tersia-sia.

Musim semi di usia enam belas, ia yang remaja terserang flu ganas. Choromatsu yang dewasa samar-samar ingat apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi berpikir membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia diam saja, mendamba nikmatnya tidur sambil menunggu diri kembali ke masa kini.

Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan langkah-langkah masuk sembarangan. Tidak ada omelan, berarti guru kesehatan absen dari ruangan.

"Sepertinya sedang tidur."

Itu suara Todomatsu. Choromatsu ingin membuka mata atau menyapa, tapi tenaga harus dihemat agar bisa tetap bernapas. Tidak diluruskannya pendapat adiknya itu, karena dari pandangan luar, Choromatsu bagai tak sadar akibat demam.

Di dahinya yang berkeringat ada seseorang memasang kompres dingin. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita minta izin untuk membawanya pulang. Takutnya tambah parah."

"Kak Osomatsu, bilang saja kau _ingin_ bolos."

"Ya ampun adikku Todomatsu, kau meragukan niat muliaku terhadap Choromatsu?"

Tanpa melihat pun Choromatsu bisa tahu kakak sulungnya memasang cengiran jujur, sama sekali tidak menutupi maksud aslinya untuk bolos.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin ikut pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Ada jeda sedikit, dan suara barang-barang bergeser. "Tas Kak Choromatsu tidak ada di sini. Mungkin masih di kelasnya."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau ambil tas kita bertiga, dan minta izin guru untuk mengantar pulang."

"Lalu Kak Osomatsu, apa yang _kau_ kerjakan?" Todomatsu sepertinya tidak terima disuruh-suruh.

"Merawat adikku yang tengah menderita ini!" Osomatsu mengelak dengan jawaban yang sok dibuat bernada pedih. Jemarinya yang mentah oleh pukulan membelai lembut pipi basah Choromatsu.

Muncul satu dua argumen, tapi perintah si kakak sulung punya otoritas absolut, sehingga Todomatsu pergi dengan langkah prajurit kalah perang. Posisi putera paling bungsu memang banyak bawa mudarat.

.

Choromatsu merasakan sekaan mengusap peluh di wajah, tapi kata terima kasih tersangkut di gorong-gorong kering. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bangun, atau membuka mata, atau bernapas tanpa terengah-engah. Kesadarannya masih cukup utuh untuk merasakan dunia di luar sana, tapi ia merasa berada dalam kapal di lautan badai. Bergoyang kesana kemari, naik turun, jatuh tenggelam jika tak hati-hati.

"Hah—hah—hah—"

Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi setelah loncatan ini. Sia-sia. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Ia tak tahu kapan akan kembali ke masa kini, tapi sepertinya masih akan cukup lama. Baru kali ini ia merasa ingin cepat pulang ke masa depan.

Setelah menyeka wajahnya, handuk kecil itu pindah ke Choromatsu merasakan selimutnya disingkap, kancing gakurannya dilepas dan kemejanya ditarik ke atas. Torso kurus yang seharusnya _terlindung,_ mendadak diterpa angin wangi ceri.

Oi oi oi oi OI OI **OII!**

"Bangun, ya?"

"Nggh—" Protes Choromatsu hanya bisa keluar sebagai erangan kepayahan.

"Oh, sepertinya tidak."

Menyerang orang lemah yang tak bisa melawan, bajingan!

Kalau sedang sehat, sudah tentu Osomatsu Matsuno takkan selamat, tapi saat ini Choromatsu dipenjara tubuhnya yang menderita dan seingin apapun kakinya menendang si bangsat, ia hanya bisa pasrah di atas ranjang—dalam kondisi setengah telanjang, _ditelanjangi_. Mandi bersama sudah biasa, tapi ditelanjangi tanpa izin adalah hal yang lain lagi.

Mengangkat satu tangan saja begitu berat. Heran, apa yang kemarin-kemarin ia perbuat sampai kesehatannya begini rusak? Berenang malam-malam? Mandi air dingin?

Sensasi kasar handuk olahraga terasa jadi lain. Dengan gerakan yang terlalu lembut dan rawan terpeleset ke ranah sensual, handuk itu mengelap dada dan perut si adik selama beberapa menit. Beberapa menit yang teramat lama.

"Cepat sembuh." Lalu _cup_ , ada ciuman mendarat di tengah dada.

 **Lalu** _ **sret,**_ **suara pintu digeser dan Todomatsu mengatakan sesuatu dan Choromatsu tidak bisa mendengarnya**.)

.

.

Choromatsu bangun dari tidur sorenya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berdiri dan menuju kabinet, tidak mengidahkan tatapan bertanya para saudara.

Dengan rona merah sampai tengkuk serta daun telinga, foto Osomatsu dibanting ke lantai.

.

.

 **15.**

Beberapa loncatan berselang, Choromatsu masih kesal dan malu pada kakaknya, terlihat dari caranya melotot pedas setiap kali melewati pigura sang kakak. Pigura yang rusak sudah diganti oleh Choromatsu (atas hukuman ibunya akan emosi yang disalurkan dengan tak tepat). Sengaja dipilih pigura paling jelek dan norak yang bisa ditemukan di kota itu, dihiasi bunga-bunga kuning dan lebah berwajah aneh. Kaca pelapisnya bahkan digambari dengan spidol.

Untuk beberapa saat, pigura itu jadi becandaan keluarga Matsuno, dan Jyushimatsu pasti terbahak di lantai kala tak sengaja melihatnya.

Amarahnya mulai reda setelah kembali bermain bersama Osomatsu kecil di masa lalu yang paling membahagiakan, masa di mana ikatan antara mereka paling erat. Kala itu Osomatsu-niisan hanyalah Osomatsu, Osomatsu yang selalu memimpin dengan kejahilan tanpa batas. Mengejar sang kakak sambil melihat punggungnya yang bocah membuat semangatnya berbuncah. Choromatsu merasa bahwa saat itu, Osomatsu bisa membawanya ke tempat manapun, bisa melawan apapun.

Setelah bangun ke dunia masa kini, Choromatsu memutuskan kalau ia sudah tak marah lagi dan menghapus gambar spidol di kaca pigura.

.

.

 **16.**

 _ **Jangan mengubah masa lalu!**_ Hitam di atas putih, dialog dalam novel yang tengah dibaca membuatnya berpikir. Choromatsu menaruh novel ringan itu di meja. Dagu ditopang tangan, memikirkan filosofi di balik empat buah kata.

Novel ringan itu punya cerita tipikal dengan ilustrasi ala manga—kisah membosankan mengenai kebrutalan manusia dengan kemampuan super, lengkap dengan tokoh utama bertampang biasa dan teman masa kecilnya yang super cantik. Bukan hobinya untuk membaca khayalan vulgar remaja laki-laki, tapi Nyaa-chan sedang menggemari novel itu. Sebagai fans yang baik, tak ada salahnya untuk membaca barang sekali.

Yah, memang ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Salah satu dari musuhnya adalah seorang penjahat yang berkemampuan waktu dan ruang.

Si penjahat, yang digambarkan sebagai _bishounen_ dengan **masa lalu kelam** tercetak di jidat, awalnya sesumbar akan memakai bakat barunya untuk meraup keuntungan. Tapi siapa yang diduga, kekuatan itu bisa membaca keinginan yang terpendam di dasar lautan terdalam? Keinginan yang sederhana—sekedar berjumpa dengan sang Ibu yang tiada.

Penjahat itu kembali ke masa lalu, seluruh rencananya menguasai dunia bubar seketika. Awalnya ragu, namun lama kelamaan ia menikmati masa kecil paling manis bersama sang ibu.

Terus dan terus diulang hingga masa depan berganti. Terus dan terus hingga hukum sebab-akibat merusak dunia, dan kehidupan orang-orang menjadi kacau. Ada yang tak jadi terlahir, ada yang tak jadi mati. Bangunan dan panorama silih berganti. Pada salah satu klimaksnya, tokoh utama yang berjiwa ksatria harus menghadapinya dengan pedang kelewat besar dan kroni-kroni inkompetennya.

 _ **Jangan mengubah masa lalu!**_ Teriak sang tokoh utama pada si penjahat, yang tengah bertransformasi menjadi monster. Kemenangan tentu saja berada di pihak kebenaran, dan penjahat itu mati tanpa ada yang mengingatnya lagi. Dunia kembali damai. Tokoh utama berciuman dengan teman masa kecilnya. Berlanjut ke volume dua, disertai iklan tayangan anime untuk tahun ke depan. Nyaa-chan sangat menantikannya.

Choromatsu mendesah.

Kenapa ya, Choromatsu malah bersimpati dengan tokoh jahatnya? Apa karena mereka bernasib cukup serupa? Kembali ke masa lalu, bertemu orang yang seharusnya tak bisa lagi dijumpa. Karena di masa lalu—hanya di masa lalu, orang itu hidup, Bukan hantu, bukan sesuatu yang fana. Selamanya abadi dalam waktu yang membeku.

Penjahat itu orang yang egois, Choromatsu setuju. Dan ia memang penjahat bajingan. Tapi ia juga orang paling polos di kisah itu. Permintaannya yang utama adalah permintaan yang sangat egois, sekaligus sangat tulus. Niat si tokoh utama juga mungkin tulus, ingin melindungi teman-teman, tapi Choromatsu sulit simpatik takkala yang dimaksud teman-teman adalah sekumpulan gadis bineka rupa.

Sedangkan penjahat itu… Ia hanya ingin bersama orang yang paling dicintai—hanya ingin bersama lagi. Bukankah itu rasa sederhana dan sangat murni? Siapapun pasti pernah kehilangan seseorang, dan merasa rindu karenanya.

Choromatsu menoleh ke arah kabinet, masih bertopang dagu. Senyum kakaknya terlapis kaca pigura.

.

.

 **17.**

Tentu saja Choromatsu pernah bertanya pada Professor Dekapan, _apakah kemampuannya kembali ke masa lalu ini tidak akan menimbulkan kerusakan?_ Bagaimana jika ia tidak sengaja mengubah sesuatu di masa lalu, hingga masa depan berganti? Memikirkannya tragedi yang terjadi saja sudah bikin ngeri. Cukup banyak cerita fiksi yang berspekulasi akan besarnya beban melawan takdir—Choromatsu tidak mau menekan tombol penghancur bumi.

Menurut hipotesis Dekapan, pada dasarnya ada dua kemungkinan saat seseorang mencapai masa lalu:

Yang pertama, yang ia lakukan di masa lalu akan mengubah masa kini. Kesalahan sedikit saja akan menciptakan paradoks, karena semesta dirantai sebab-akibat. Hal ini sering menjadi plot dalam fiksi _time travel,_ dan mau tak mau Choromatsu teringat pada novel yang dibacanya.

Yang kedua, yang ia lakukan di masa lalu memang benar terjadi saat itu, sehingga tidak berpengaruh apapun di masa kini. Hukum sebab-akibat tentunya ada, tapi buana masa kini diciptakan dari masa lalu yang unik—masa lalu di mana orang itu _memang_ terlibat.

Dalam kasus Choromatsu, sepertinya ia jatuh pada teori kedua. Justru karena ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, maka masa kini tempatnya ada bisa tercipta. Seakan naskah takdir sudah menjalinkan keterlibatannya dengan rapi, membuat banyak _gap_ yang siap diisi. Apabila takdir bagai papan permainan, pion kehidupannya dimundurkan ke kolom-kolom yang sudah ditentukan. Mungkin itu sebabnya, seberapapun kerasnya Professor Dekapan berusaha, tak ada cara untuk menihilkan kekuatan Choromatsu—kemungkinan sangat besar kekuatannya akan habis sendiri setelah mencapai 365 loncatan. Apalagi sejak mendapatkan kekuatan itu, Choromatsu tidak pernah mengalami loncatan lagi.

Ia dan Professor Dekapan juga sudah beberapa kali bereksperimen, dan hasilnya sama. Ia tak bisa mengubah hasil yang terlanjur terjadi. Misalnya pada loncatan 163, di mana pada akhir loncatan Choromatsu akan tersungkur di tanah. Ketika kembali ke masa itu, mati-matian ia berusaha agar tidak jatuh saat berjalan, tapi tetap saja kakinya terjungkal batu. Selain itu, pada loncatan 53, Choromatsu sengaja tidak pergi keluar rumah agar tidak dikejar anjing, tapi ia tetap menemukan dirinya terpaksa keluar dan—tentu saja, dikejar anjing.

Sudah begitu sering ia coba mengubah nasib, dan sudah begitu sering ia mengalami kegagalan untuk tahu _: hei, tidak ada artinya semua itu._ Kekuatan dan keinginan manusia tak ada artinya dibanding hal yang sudah digariskan. Apapun yang ia lakukan saat kembali ke masa lalu, sudah ada hasilnya di masa kini.

Posisinya lebih lemah dari tokoh dalam novel. Sentuhan Midas yang tak bisa ubah gelas menjadi emas. Ia tak bisa merusak dunia, mengacaukan kehidupan, atau membuat orang yang disayangi bangkit kembali. Satu-satunya keuntungan yang bisa ia dapat adalah kebersamaan nan singkat, saat-saat enam masih menjadi enam.

.

.

 **18.**

Choromatsu terbangun dari tidurnya yang singkat. Terbaring di sofa milik Professor Dekapan, sebuah selimut bunga-bunga tersampir di tubuhnya.

Professor Dekapan datang membawa baki berisi teh, hanya memakai celana besar seperti biasa.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Hmm."

Sedikit tersenyum-senyum geli, ia menerima teh itu. "Professor, apa anda masih ingat ramuan pemanjang hidung yang dulu?"

"Oh, ramuan itu, ya." Professor Dekapan mengusap perutnya yang tambun. "Sudah lama sekali, tapi aku ingat."

"Aku kembali ke masa itu." Choromatsu menyesap teh. "Aku dan Kak Osomatsu—tidak, aku dan _Osomatsu_ , sedang jahil-jahilnya. Kami mencuri penemuan Professor dan mengumpankannya pada Chibita."

"Ah, aku ingat! Kalian benar-benar nakal dan membuat kekacauan." Dekapan terkekeh. "Jadi kau mengalami loncatan menuju masa itu?"

"Iya, ketika Chibita mengejar kami dengan jala ikan. Saat itu, aku hampir tertangkap jala, tapi ketika sudah sadar, malah Osomatsu yang ditangkap olehnya." Di atas permukaan coklat teh, wajah Choromatsu terdistorsi. "Ternyata saat itu aku ditolongnya—ah tidak, beberapa menit lalu, _**aku**_ yang ditolongnya ."

"Bagaimana Nak Osomatsu di masa lalu?"

"Ia terjala, tapi malah tertawa meledek Chibita. Khas dirinya."

Dari arah dapur, sepertinya Dayoon sedang mencuci piring, karena ada suara aliran air dan porselen berdenting. Burung-burung di luar berkicau. Sulit untuk tidak merasa damai dalam suasana nyaman ini.

"Sudah berapa sering kau kembali ke masa lalu, Nak?"

"Ada sekitar dua ratusan, Professor."

Dua ratus lebih, berarti hari-hari telah berjalan melewati angka setengah tahun.

"Apa di masa lalu kau sering bertemu Osomatsu?"

Terhenti sebentar. _Ya, hampir selalu._ "… Ya, sering sekali."

Osomatsu yang masih bocah, Osomatsu yang remaja, Osomatsu dewasa. Osomatsu dan Osomatsu-niisan. Menggodanya, marah padanya, mengajaknya mengobrol, mengutarakan usulan-usulan aneh, memberinya brosur liburan ke Atami, menggenggam tangannya dan pergi berbuat kejahilan. Hanya lima menit, sepuluh menit, paling lama tiga puluh menit—tapi Osomatsu bernapas, tertawa, hangat dan ria, menjadi sentral gasing bernama Matsuno.

"Aku lihat kau tidak banyak protes, Choromatsu."

Choromatsu mendongak dari tehnya.

"Hidupmu banyak kesulitan karena penemuanku ini. Aku minta maaf, Nak."

"Tidak Professor, kehidupanku tidak sesulit itu—" Ia menggeleng, terkejut menemukan betapa mudah ia memaafkan. "Ah, mungkin loncatan-loncatan itu dulu selalu membuatku susah, tapi saat ini—"

Saat ini, apa? Apa yang ia sebenarnya rasakan? Choromatsu tidak melanjutkan kalimat itu, tapi Professor Dekapan terlanjur mengetahui rahasianya. Ada nikmat yang tersimpan di sana, di bagian yang seharusnya tak ada.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat agak sedih kala memandang Choromatsu. Ia sudah dewasa, tapi masih terlampau muda. Gampang terlena dan gampang membohongi diri sendiri. Kalau terlalu mabuk seperti ini, jatuhnya bisa sakit.

Dekapan memandang keluar jendela, dan Choromatsu refleks mengikuti. Langit di luar sudah berganti warna mengikuti musim pada kalender. Dedaunan berwarna mirip teh pekat dan udara berbau ubi bakar.

"Pergantian musim di luar, Nak, adalah tanda dunia terus berputar."

.

.

 **19.**

( **"Choromatsu! Choromatsu!"**

Para saudaranya bersahutan, dipimpin satu orang yang sudah ia kenal betul. Ia sama cepat seperti angin, menikmati nostalgia masa kecil yang hanya berumur beberapa menit.

Mereka masih SD, dengan semesta sebatas rumah dan sekolah. Anak-anak itu immortal, dan mereka tak terkalahkan bila berenam. Tak ada yang bisa menyakiti . Hantu, monster, perompak. Maling dan penculik. Luak penipu maupun bom waktu. Truk yang melaju kencang di atas aspal.

Mereka anak-anak dan anak-anak tak pernah mati. **Kematian hanya urusan orang dewasa**. )

.

Terbangun dirundung sepi yang nyata, ia meraih buku dan pulpen dari balik bantal.

 **X,** sudah berapa kali ia bubuhkan? Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa, tanda itu menakutinya.

.

.

 **20.**

 **X**. Satu lagi loncatan dicoret dari daftar.

.

.

 **21.**

Pada hari ketiga minggu ini adalah peringatan setahun kematian Osomatsu. Kalender sudah dipindai dan rencana dibuat. Para saudara Matsuno memutuskan untuk berziarah terpisah dengan orang tua, karena ramai-ramai datang membawa anak sedemikian banyaknya, bukanlah tindakan yang sopan di pemakaman.

Para saudara Matsuno datang sehari sebelum peringatan kematian, lebih dulu dari ayah dan ibu. Mereka membawa karangan bunga dan alat-alat untuk membersihkan nisan dan persembahan seadanya: rokok, kaleng bir, serta majalah porno. Jyushimatsu membawa ember berisi air, lalu tumpah di tengah jalan, dan pergi mengambilnya lagi dengan sangat berisik sampai pendeta kuil mengusirnya memakai sapu.

Semua berperilaku seperti biasa walau Choromatsu tampak sedikit murung, tapi tak ada yang berpikir jauh akan hal itu. Itu hanya sedih biasa. Bagaimanapun, sesering apapun atap rumah menaungi pertengkaran dan adu pendapat, Choromatsu paling dekat dengan si kakak.

"Kak Karamatsu, kau masih punya baju itu!" Todomatsu menunjuk-nunjuk ngeri Karamatsu yang memakai baju lamanya; jaket kulit, celana manik, kacamata. Tak lupa, potret wajah di kaus jahitan sendiri. Semenjak menjalin cinta dengan serius bersama anak pedagang sayur, Karamatsu seharusnya sudah sembuh dan berpakaian layaknya manusia biasa. Jadi, apa gerangan yang membuatnya kambuh ke penyakit lama?

"Kukira kau sudah buang itu semua. Harusnya sampah-sampahmu sudah lenyap di dunia, Kusomatsu." Ichimatsu pedas.

Karamatsu, seperti biasa, kurang awas dengan suasana.

"Aku sengaja memakai sosok lamaku," ia membuka kacamata, dan tring, ada cahaya berkilau dari gigi iklan odol, "karena ada berita penting untuk kakak kita."

"APA KEKASIHMU HAMIL!?"

 _Plak_. Sapu pendeta kuil terbang ke kepala Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu berdehem minta ketenangan pada semua, lalu jongkok di hadapan nisan Osomatsu yang sudah disikat. Karangan bunga dan barang –barang persembahan juga sudah ditata. Setelah terdiam cukup lama hingga asap dupa naik ke udara, barulah ia menyapa, "Kak, sudah lama tidak jumpa."

"Hm." Permulaan basa-basi.

"Sebentar lagi Kak…. kau punya adik baru yang cantik."

"Hah." Semua kompak ketika Karamatsu berberita.

"Tadi malam dia menjawab _**iya**_."

"HAAAAAAH?"

.

Perayaan untuk calon pengantin pria yang berbahagia diadakan di gerobak oden Chibita. Semua ikut senang, bahkan Chibita sendiri jadi kurang cerewet perkara hutang. Para adik minum sangat banyak, lalu mereka menghajar Karamatsu karena iri, lalu minum lagi, lalu menghajar lagi.

Choromatsu hanya tertawa-tawa mabuk di kursi takkala Karamatsu diseret para adik untuk dihajar babak kedua, kepasrahan dirinya sesuci Bunda Maria.

.

"Tadi kami mengunjungi makam, dan tahu tidak? Nisan Kakak ada noda besarnya—mungkin akibat cuaca. Sebisa mungkin kami gosok, tapi malah tambah parah. Akhirnya kami tutupi saja dengan bunga sebanyak-banyaknya." Choromatsu terkekeh kecil. "Sudah mati pun ia merepotkan, bukan?"

"Hm."

"Sudah setahun…"

Barulah setelah ditinggalkan sendirian dengan mabuknya dan beban di hatinya, Choromatsu perlahan layu. Chibita tahu, sehingga segelas bir kembali disorongkan.

"Uangku habis."

" _Sudahlah_ , dasar bodoh."

Choromatsu menggumamkan rasa terima kasihnya. Bir dalam gelas hampir habis dalam sekali tegukan.

"Tempo hari, kupikir ziarah ini akan membuat yang lain kembali sedih." Tring, gelas berdenting. Tak jauh dari situ, Karamatsu menjerit kala tubuhnya diremuk tiga orang sadis. "Untunglah, mereka baik-baik saja."

Tangan Chibita menyiapkan oden dengan cekatan, tapi ia mendengarkan. Choromatsu sangat menghargainya, dan dalam hati ia meminta maaf akan peristiwa ramuan pemanjang hidung belasan tahun lalu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Choromatsu?" Choromatsu mendongak dan Chibita memandangnya. "Kenapa kau tidak baik-baik saja?"

Angin malam berdesir, menyelip masuk ke dalam kemeja.

"Kau benar. Kenapa aku masih begitu sedih?"

Chibita berbalik, mengurus bahan-bahan mentah. Para saudaranya masih ribut-ribut, walau suasananya jelas melembut. Choromatsu membuat huruf X di meja dengan jarinya—esok pagi, sudah pasti ia akan mencoret catatannya lagi. Satu kali X, sama dengan selangkah menuju perpisahan yang sebenarnya bagi Choromatsu.

Tak heran tanda itu membuatnya takut.

.

.

 **22.**

 **X.**

.

.

 **23.**

 **X.**

Tinggal enam kali lagi. Choromatsu sudah berhitung.

Hanya enam loncatan dalam catatannya yang tak tertandai. Enam kali lagi, dan takkan ada Osomatsu Matsuno, kali ini untuk selama-lamanya. Jarinya bergerak pelan di paha, membentuk huruf X, membayangkan dirinya menghitung mundur. Enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu. Enam saudara yang sekarang menjad lima.

.

.

 **24.**

Choromatsu berhenti menandai buku catatannya.

.

.

 **25.**

( **Osomatsu menemukan Choromatsu tergugu pada suatu malam**. Puas merokok sebatang di luar rumah, ia berniat untuk naik ke atas dan pergi tidur, tapi ada suatu figur terpaku di koridor. Ia melihat adiknya tampak berdiri sendirian di situ, memunggungi sang kakak. Sosoknya dari belakang tampak lebih tua dari seharusnya.

Suara langkah Osomatsu pelan di lantai, dan Choromatsu tidak bergerak untuk menengok, tetapi ia berbicara dengan begitu pedih seakan mau menangis: "Aku datang dari masa depan, dan besok kau akan mati."

Osomatsu tidak menanyakan apa maksudnya. Ia hanya melirik ke samping dengan suatu kemahatahuan, dan berujar, "Aku ingin minum teh."

.

Ketel berisi air dipanaskan. Hanya ada diam sebagai tamu ketiga di ruangan dapur itu, sampai akhirnya Choromatsu muak, "Kakak, kau akan mati besok."

Osomatsu hanya menjawab, "Hm.", dan mengambil gelas pribadinya dari lemari.

Itu membuat Choromatsu sangat marah, sangat sedih, lebih marah dan sedih dibandingkan bila Osomatsu menggoda pernyataannya yang sekilas konyol. Sikap tak peduli paling menyakitkan hatinya. Benci sekali ia jika diremehkan—bukankah Osomatsu mati tertabrak mobil karena meremehkan nasihatnya? "Aku bilang, kau akan _mati_ besok."

Air suam-suam kuku dituang ke dalam gelas yang berisi teh celup.

"Tatap aku!"

Osomatsu akhirnya menatap mata adiknya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, berbeda dengan Choromatsu yang jelas-jelas pedih dan lelah. Choromatsu tak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya tak bertanya, tak mengelak.

"Aku _benci_ padamu, Kak."

"…" Air dalam gelas membentuk pusaran coklat.

"Kau akan mati besok. Kenapa masih bisa membuat teh? Apa kosakata _mati_ terlalu sulit untuk otak bebalmu? Bukankah aku mengatakan hal aneh? 'Aku dari masa depan'—siapa yang percaya? _Kenapa kau percaya?_ Apa dalam hatimu kau tertawa?" Awalnya tercekat, tapi segera saja semuanya mengalir deras. Osomatsu berdiri dengan mata menatap Choromatsu, uap hangat menguar dari cangkir teh di tangan. Ada sesuatu dari sikap kakaknya yang janggal, tapi sang adik sibuk berkubang pada lumpur keputusasaan hingga dirinya kurang awas. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh! Kau membuatku marah. Aku benci padamu, benci sekali. Kau suka membuatku kelimpungan, kan? Membuatku sengsara adalah tujuan hidupmu."

Choromatsu terengah-engah, oksigen di sekitarnya menolak masuk ke paru-paru. Osomatsu meneguk tehnya.

Detik di jam dinding berputar pelan-pelan. Waktunya hampir habis.

Waktu siapa? Waktunya, atau waktu sang kakak yang akan mati besok? Sang kakak yang membuat teh di waktu paling tak tepat. Kakaknya yang tak peduli. Kakaknya yang keesokan hari akan pergi ke kota sebelah membeli Imagayaki, pulang menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri, lalu tertabrak truk yang lewat dan—

"Jadi kau dari masa depan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Sangat benci!"

"Kalau membenciku, kenapa kau begitu sedih?"

…

tapi,

…

aah,

…

Ya, kenapa ia begitu sedih? Butiran air jatuh ke lantai, tak bisa dibendung.

Kakak yang bodoh—dan pemalas—selalu membuatnya marah— tapi—

"Tapi…jangan tinggalkan aku." Intonasinya menurun jadi lirihan. "Aku tidak mau sendirian... Jangan pergi… Kakak—"

Tangan Osomatsu membelai kepalanya. Sentuhan itu memberi Choromatsu dorongan untuk menerjang sepenuh hatinya.

"— _jangan mati!"_

Lengkingan jatuh bersama dengan bunyi pecah. Osomatsu hampir limbung, cangkir di tangannya terlepas.

Ada suara-suara berisik dari atas. Pertanda para saudaranya mulai terjaga, lalu mereka akan melihat dua ruang kosong di atas kasur, lalu mereka akan menyimpulkan adanya suatu tragedi. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Tak ada. Bukan Osomatsu, bukan pula Choromatsu.

Tangannya masih mencengkram piyama sang kakak begitu erat. Jika dilepas, ia takut jatuh. Atau yang lebih buruk, ia takut Osomatsu akan menghilang.

Osomatsu memecah pekatnya udara di antara mereka dengan ujaran, "Posisiku sama seperti orang yang sedang sekarat, eh."

"…"

"Apakah ada cara agar aku bisa tetap hidup?"

"… Tidak." Satu kata itu! Betapa besar maknanya. Betapa besar ketidakberdayaan yang dipikul bersamanya. Sudah berapa kecil dirinya dipapat rasa putus asa? "Kenapa kau tidak—tidak bertanya-tanya? Tidak menyangkal?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Osomatsu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirpun sikapnya seperti teka-teki.

"…Kalau begitu, bolehkah kau turuti permintaan terakhir orang sekarat ini?"

Tangannya mengangkat wajah Choromatsu. Choromatsu memejamkan mata, tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, pada pagi hari hingga ke sore.

Pintu bergeser persis ketika dua bibir menempel. Rasanya sepahit rokok murah.

Sepuluh detik saja, sebelum kesadarannya robek, diremas, lalu dilempar menjauh ke masa kini. Saat ia bangun nanti, coretan **X** akan bertambah satu. Berapa kali lagi yang tersisa? Angka-angka membuatnya muak.)

.

.

"Choromatsu!"

Perlahan mengerjapkan matanya yang lengket, Choromatsu melihat wajah-wajah khawatir mengambang dalam gelap. Lampu akhirnya dinyalakan, membuat matanya tertusuk cahaya menyakitkan, dan dadanya penuh air laut. Asin dan sesak. Kalau bisa, ia tak mau susah-susah bernapas.

Jyushimatsu tergopoh-gopoh kembali dari dapur. "Kak Choromatsu, ini minum!"

Ketika ia menegakkan badan, air mata yang mengambang di pelupuk Choromatsu berjatuhan. a terima segelas air itu dan meminumnya, tetapi rasanya sepayah air payau, tawar dan asin bercampur membasahi mulut. Choromatsu sedikit terbatuk.

Todomatsu si bungsu ikut memegangi bersama Karamatsu, kikuk dan bingung.

"Kak, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. "Kau mengigau keras dalam tidurmu, lalu kejang-kejang, dan— dan berteriak—"

Susah payah Choromatsu bertanya, walau sudah tahu jawabannya. "Berteriak—apa?"

"S-Seperti… 'Kakak, jangan mati'—lalu kau terdiam seperti orang mati. Menyeramkan sekali."

Hanya bunyi jangkrik yang menyusul ketika Todomatsu menutup mulut. Semua terdiam, teringat pada satu orang yang tak ada. Perasaan tak lengkap menghantam lebih keras dibanding ziarah beberapa waktu. Setahun mungkin cukup untuk menghentikan duka, tapi tak cukup untuk melupakan.

Rongga di antara mereka berlima terlalu alot untuk mengecil.

"Sepertinya Kak Choromatsu bermimpi buruk." Ichimatsu memecah keheningan. "Itu hanya kembang tidur."

Mimpi buruk? Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Choromatsu tercekat, dipepat rapat-rapat. Itu sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Terasa sekali kedua tangannya di pipI Choromatsu, suaranya itu, dan rasa rokok murah di bibir. Tapi saat ini badan Choromatsu begitu dingin, telinganya begitu berdenging, dan bibirnya tawar campur asin.

 **Tes tes tes.** Air mata Choromatsu keluar lagi tanpa henti. Osomatsu masih hidup, tapi napasnya terembus dalam buana masa lalu— di masa ini, kemanapun mencari, ia sudah pergi. Ia tak ada. Tapi itu sudah terjadi setahun lalu, kenapa Choromatsu sulit sekali untuk rela?

Katanya tadi, ia sangat benci, benci sekali. Lalu kenapa?

Jawabannya ada di pelupuk mata, tertulis dalam telapak tangan. Professor Dekapan sudah lama menyadari hal itu. Choromatsu juga, tapi ia menolak untuk tahu.

Choromatsu terlena.

Selama setahun ini, Choromatsu tidak merasa bahwa kakaknya benar-benar sudah tiada. Sejalan kemampuannya pergi ke masa lalu, sang kakak terus bersamanya, egois dan jahil dan membuatnya kesal malu bahagia tertawa—kenyataan adalah pil pahit yang tak pernah benar-benar ia telan.

Ia lupa bahwa pil pahit bisa mencair. Osomatsu di masa kini sudah berakhir, dan Osomatsu di masa lalu juga akan berakhir. Musim berganti dan dunia berputar dan orang-orang berpindah menuju suatu arah, tapi Choromatsu _**terhenti**_ – dan ia- ia tak siap melihat roda gigi bergerak.

.

Melihat Choromatsu tergugu, kesemuanya memandang tak setuju pada Ichimatsu. Yang bersangkutan tahu ia salah bicara, dan menghindari menatap para saudara dengan sedikit sesal. Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang bisa bergerak. Kesunyian seakan bisa menyayat siapapun yang mencoba bicara.

Karamatsu yang akhirnya adik diperintahkan untuk kembali tidur sementara si kakak tertua akan mengurus ini semua.

Tentu saja di situasi sehari-hari otoritas Karamatsu lebih rapuh dari es tipis di danau, tapi saat ini sudah begitu malam dan suasana begitu tegang dan hanya pada saat-saat sulit posisi seorang kakak makin kuat. Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, dan Todomatsu menurut tanpa banyak protes atau mencela. Di balik futon mereka kembali berbaring, mata terpejam, membawa pergumulan batin masing-masing ke dalam mimpi yang lelah. Mereka hanya ingin tidur, dan terbangun di pagi hari dengan Choromatsu yang jauh lebih baik.

.

Karamatsu memapah Choromatsu ke lantai bawah, setelah meyakinkan para orang tua kalau ia bisa mengatasi sendiri adiknya yang sedang kacau. Ayah dan Ibu Matsuno mengangguk, awalnya ragu, tapi memberi privasi yang diminta.

Duduk berlipat di ruang tamu yang redup, Karamatsu merokok. Asap nikotin bergelung-gelung lalu menipis jadi udara. Karamatsu jarang merokok, tapi ia membutuhkan suatu pegangan untuk memulai. Selenting batang dalam jemari adalah teman setia seorang lelaki.

Di seberang meja, Choromatsu berdiam menutup diri. Tubuhnya serapat bunga yang kuncup dan bau rokok murah membuatnya sengsara.

"Tolong matikan."

Asbak di atas meja sekarang berisi satu puntung rokok.

Karamatsu menemani, tapi tidak menunggu apapun. Choromatsu mau bercerita, Choromatsu tidak mau bercerita, semua terserah pada kesanggupan hati sang adik. Karamatsu takkan memaksa, dan ia menghormati pilihan pribadi adiknya.

Tapi Karamatsu tidak perlu berdiam terlalu lama, karena Choromatsu akhirnya berbicara: "Aku bisa pergi ke masa lalu."

Dan jalinan rumit kisahnya pun diurai perlahan.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Osomatsu Matsuno di malam sebelum kecelakaan, menjadi penutup kisah nan panjang.

Choromatsu tahu ia salah. Seharusnya ia lebih taktis dalam mengelola rahasia sebesar ini. Seharusnya ia tahu cerita macam apa yang ia tuturkan, cerita yang bahkan di lidahnya terasa begitu fiksi. Tapi seseorang yang sedang lelah dan kacau tak punya tenaga untuk dipakai malu atau takut. Biarlah tidak dipercaya atau dicela. Biarlah dianggap gila. Yang paling didambakan saat ini adalah perasaan lega, apapun untuk mengosongkan serana dari dada.

Choromatsu menanti dalam diam, menyangga wajah di atas lutut. Kata-kata penuh pengertian dari Karamatsu, _"Kau tahu, bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar Kak Osomatsu takkan berumur panjang_." mendorong Choromatsu menegakkan kepala.

"… Eh?"

Choromatsu menoleh, baru kali ini menampakkan ekspresi selain merana.

"Bisa kau tebak, siapa yang memberitahuku lebih dulu?"

"…?"

"Kak Osomatsu sendiri."

Karamatsu memandang jauh, menembus dinding-dinding ruangan yang mengurung dalam empat sisi. "Sewaktu SMA, dia pernah berkata begini—'Hei, Karamatsu, ada bidadari dari masa depan yang memberitahu hidupku takkan lama'."

Sesaat, rahasia yang terbuka membuat dunia membeku.

"Pada suatu malam, ia menceritakan kisah anehnya Choromatsu dari masa yang akan datang mengunjunginya." Karamatsu mengetukkan jari di meja. "Tentu saja aku tak percaya pada cerita sekonyol plot komik."

"…"

" Tapi sosoknya yang bercerita dengan ketulusan yang membuat iri, sempat membuatku berpikir—ah, mungkin dia berkata jujur." Jam dinding berdetik.. "Saat ini, sudah kuperoleh jawaban apakah ia jujur atau bohong. _Crystal clear._ "

Aah, jadi itu sebabnya, Osomatsu bersikap biasa malam itu. Itu bukan sikap meremehkan atau tak percaya, melainkan hanya kemahatahuan yang dingin.

"Tapi—kalau dia tahu—kenapa Kak Osomatsu begitu santai? Kenapa tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Aku tidak pernah mengerti."

Mengingat sikap Osomatsu, membuat hatinya kembali pedih.

"Dia orang yang sederhana, jadi sulit ditangkap otak rumit milikmu." Jemari Karamatsu menyugar rambutnya yang agak kusut. "Menurut dugaanku, saat itu ada hal yang lebih menyita perhatiannya."

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ia jatuh cinta padamu."

…

 _Aa,_

"A—a—"

Tubuh yang lelah luar dalam membuatnya lambat mencerna pernyataan itu. Barulah ketika kata _cinta_ memantik sanubarinya, semua berbuncah. Wajahnya semerah mirah, meremang hingga ke tengkuk.

Pernyataan itu begitu terang dan tenang hinga membuatnya lupa menyangkal. Kata cinta , dengan magisnya, membuat banya hal jadi wajar.

"Tenang saja, yang lain sepertinya tidak terlalu menyadarinya." Karamatsu bertopang dagu dengan senyum nakal. "Tetapi aku tahu, karena aku yang ada di _tengah_. Posisi paling tepat untuk menjadi pengamat cermat. Di antara satu dan tiga, apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kedua?"

.

"Nah, Choromatsu. Kau juga mencintainya, kan?"

.

.

 **26.**

Pada hari-hari mendatang, kemampuannya yang rutin mendadak berhenti. Choromatsu tak punya selera untuk diperiksa Professor Dekapan, sehingga ia membiarkan semuanya tenang berjalan. Telepon dari laboratorium tidak pernah ia hiraukan.

Pada hari-hari mendatang, orang tua dan para adik memanjakannya berlebihan. Choromatsu tak tahan dengan simpati yang kentara mengasihani, sehingga ia lebih sering pergi ke luar rumah. Kekhawatiran yang wajar ia terima dengan pasrah.

.

.

 **27.**

( **Choromatsu terbangun dalam posisi duduk pada kursi lipat nan keras.**

Udara berbau dupa dan lembab oleh duka. Suasana agak ramai oleh orang-orang berbicara, berdoa, dan berberita soal kecelakaan mengenaskan itu, tapi Choromatsu tak mendengar apapun yang bermakna. Suara manusia tak ubahnya koak gagak di waktu senja.

Bermenit-menit Choromatsu duduk dengan tegap, pandangannya lurus menuju suatu titik pada altar di depan. Di dekatnya, orang-orang berlalu lalang. Ada wajah-wajah familiar yang sudah diduga, ada wajah-wajah familiar yang tidak diduga, dan ada sekumpulan orang asing yang tak sekalipun pernah dilihat Choromatsu. Selama ini, Choromatsu mengira Osomatsu tidak banyak bergaul di luar lingkaran keluarga, tapi para teman di pemakaman membuktikan bahwa itu keliru.

Ichimatsu ada di sebelah kiri, bahunya masih bergetar. Baru kali ini Choromatsu melihat adiknya sesedih itu. Tapi nantinya, lewat setahun setelah kematian Osomatsu, Ichimatsu akan merasa jauh lebih baik. Duka apapun yang mengembang di sini akan mengempis seiring waktu.

Duduk merosot, Choromatsu menatap ke atap. Atmosfir gelap dan kelam yang terasa di sini akan jauh berkurang setahun kemudian. Akan ada hal-hal baru menumpuk di atas kenangan lama. Bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, kehidupan akan terus berjalan. Sama halnya dengan langit yang berganti musim sesuai jadwal. Dedaunan tumbuh dan layu kala dunia berputar.

 _Ia jatuh cinta padamu._

 _Kau juga mencintainya, kan?_ Kata-kata Karamatsu bagai hantu, menelusup di antara benda-benda.

 _Aku tak tahu_ , jawabnya pada tuduhan itu. Tapi benarkah tak ada kebenaran di sana? _Aku sama sekali tak tahu._

Apa benar ia tak tahu? Terasa bagai kebohongan. Tenggorokannya sakit, mengingatkannya pada hukuman menelan jarum untuk para pendusta.

Haruslah ia ralat, bahwa sejujurnya, dengan segenap hatinya, **Choromatsu tahu** , tapi ia menolak. Jika ia tidak memikirkannya, maka semua itu tidak ada. Perasaan di dada ini sudah ia kunci dalam kotak bergembok, isinya tak pernah diakui sebagai miliknya. Terus dan terus seperti itu. Koper itu menggembung oleh rasa yang tak tersalurkan.

Ia bisa saja berteriak bahwa ia _sangat benci, benci sekali,_ dan tak sedikitpun ada rasa lega di sana. Dustanya hanyalah selongsong kosong.

Dengan bagasi emosi sebegini berat, tak heran bila Choromatsu tertahan dukanya sendiri. Mungkin seharusnya ia kosongkan koper itu dengan berkata lantang— _Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Kak Osomatsu dan aku menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan dengannya selama setahun ini. Aku berpegangan pada masa lalu, karena masa kini dan masa depan, di mana ia tak ada, sungguh menyakitkan._ Setelahnya ia pasti akan merasa lega, dan bisa berjalan ke depan dengan beban yang lebih ringan.

Tapi ia tak bisa membukanya. Ia tak mau membiarkan hal itu tumpah tak tertadah—karena sekali mengakuinya, takkan bisa ditarik lagi. Suara hati yang keluar takkan bisa ditelan lagi. Kunci emas tergantung di gembok, tapi tak sanggup untuk diputar. Kemunafikannya membeban di pergelangan tangan.

Atap-atap yang sedari tadi ia tatap tanpa minat, perlahan terhalang bayangan. Saputangan basah mengompres matanya. Dingin membelai perih, dan Choromatsu baru sadar berapa lama ia menangis tanpa suara.

Tanpa bisa melihat pun, ia tahu itu siapa, dan saputangan itu bermotif apa.

"Terima kasih, Kak Karamatsu."

"Kebahagiaan datang pada waktunya."

Kata-kata puitis yang menggelikan seperti biasa. **Tapi saat ini, terasa begitu sejuk**. )

.

.

Terpapar di atas rumput taman Imata, Choromatsu memikirkan banyak hal. Arak-arakan awan melaju di pada ladang langit biru, ujung-ujungnya segembur kapas. Geraknya perlahan namun pasti. Berbeda dengannya yang stagnan, tak berani melangkah barang sekali.

Kunjungannya ke masa lalu, tepat di hari pemakaman, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan acak-acakan. Akan tetapi, jika direkap ulang, ada satu detil yang dapat ia ambil; sapu tangan Karamatsu. Bermotif mawar yang sangat norak, sapu tangan lembab dan lembut di matanya yang lelah. Benda itu sudah Choromatsu kembalikan setelah dicuci, tapi belum ada kata-kata terima kasih yang memadai. Terima kasih atas dukungan di saat Choromatsu benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Suara angsa agak dekat di telinganya, membuatnya bangkit. Danau terhampar di depannya, dilengkapi flora dan angsa-angsa. Taman Imata yang tengah berwajah musim semi. Tanpa diminta kejadian tercebur di danau mampir di benaknya.

Lalu ia terdiam, mengatur ulang apapun yang terserak di benak.

.

.

 **28.**

Keesokan harinya, di depan wastafel, Choromatsu berkata, "Terima kasih atas sapu tangannya waktu itu, Kak."

Karamatsu berhenti mencukur kumis dan mengangguk, lalu mencukur kumisnya lagi. Meski berusaha terlihat sekalem mungkin, tapi nyata sekali rasa gugup menguasai dirinya. Mau tak mau, siapapun akan tergoda untuk bertanya.

"Wajahmu _pucat_ sekali. Apa kau gugup?"

"T-Tentu saja tidak." Ia melanjutkan mencukur, tapi gerakan tangannya jelas-jelas makin berbahaya dan keringat berbutir-butir mencuat di kulit. "Siapa yang g-gugup. _Not me, obviously_. Pria sejati tidak gentar menghadapi calon mertua."

Dengan agak geli bercampur kasihan, Choromatsu tersenyum. Hari ini lamaran resmi memang akan diadakan, dan seperti halnya semua calon menantu di dunia, pikiran Karamatsu dipenuhi terror berwujud calon mertua.

"Kemarikan."

Choromatsu mengambil pisau cukur kakaknya, berniat membantu. Tidak lucu kalau Karamatsu tampil melamar dengan plester di dagu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Kak." Dalam satu gerakan hati-hati, pisau cukur itu menyapu busa. "Kebahagiaan akan datang pada waktunya."

.

.

 **29.**

Lewat kejadian di Taman Imata, Choromatsu sempat menghubungi Professor Dekapan mengenai perkembangan terbaru kekuatannya. Beliau hanya berteori kalau 'kemampuan' Choromatsu memang sudah hampir habis. Cocok dengan fakta bahwa hanya tiga bagian dari ingatan Choromatsu yang belum lengkap—hanya tiga loncatan yang tersisa.

Professor Dekapan sudah menyerah untuk memaksakan pemeriksaan pada Choromatsu, dan hanya meminta dihubungi jika terjadi perjalanan waktu lagi. Ia berujar agar Choromatsu mengunjunginya sesekali, memberi kode bahwa pria tua sepertinya gampang kesepian. Hanya untuk menghormati beliau, Choromatsu berkunjung sekali-dua kali atas dasar kesopanan.

Lagipula, ada satu hal yang menyita perhatian: lamaran Karamatsu diterima dan hari-hari sibuk pun dimulai.

.

.

 **30.**

Keluarga Matsuno mendadak dipersatukan dalam satu rencana pernikahan. Semua sama kompak mengurus ini-itu. Tidak hanya Choromatsu, ketiga Matsuno paling kecil juga mencurahkan usaha dan waktunya demi kelancaran pernikahan sang kakak. Undangan ini, _catering_ itu, dekorasi ini, rangkaian bunga itu. Karamatsu terharu, menganggap adik-adiknya mulai sayang dan hormat seperti yang sepantasnya. Tapi begitulah manusia; saat sedang bahagia, kelima inderanya jadi kurang peka dengan kegelapan yang menyertai ketaatan para adik.

Choromatsu telah mencium niat jahat para adik, tapi diam saja. Sudah cukup pusing dirinya memikirkan biaya, uang sewa, tarif dan harga. Siapa yang punya ide cemerlang menjadikannya bendahara? Karamatsu. Choromatsu diangkat ke posisi ini bukan karena ia berkemampuan matematika, tapi karena tak ada yang mau mengurus bagian paling merepotkan, dan itu membuat Choromatsu makin kesal. Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi—Choromatsu telah mencium niat jahat para adik, tapi ia diam saja. Dendam akan dibalaskan oleh tangan-tangan lain.

.

.

 **31.**

Semakin mendekati hari pernikahan berlangsung, Choromatsu jadi sangat galak dan disiplin terhadap uang. Apabila ada sedikit saja margin yang ganjil, sumbu Choromatsu akan meletup. Tidak heran ketika Choromatsu melecutkan buku akunnya ke atas meja, siapapun langsung minggat dengan taat.

Oleh karenanya, siang itu Choromatsu jaga rumah sendirian, ditemani angka-angka dan rancangan pesta pernikahan. Sejam yang lalu, takkala melihat Choromatsu membawa buku akun dan kalkulator ke dalam kamar, para saudara langsung permisi sesopan mungkin. Choromatsu sendiri tahu pengucilan sengaja terhadapnya, tapi tidak beropini apa-apa. Ketekunan butuh ketenangan.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri sambil memelototi suatu halaman perhitungan, dalam suatu pengharapan terhadap keajaiban di mana defisit akan berganti jadi surplus, Choromatsu menyerah. Letih di matanya telah sampai ke hati.

Choromatsu turun ke ruang tamu, langsung menuju kabinet. Kadang-kadang, jika ia menemukan dirinya sendirian di ruang keluarga seperti ini, Choromatsu akan berdiri dan mengamati pigura yang terpajang di sana. Tak usahlah ditanya foto siapa yang dipasang di antara bunga-bunga hiasan dan lebah kartun bercat seronok.

Tangannya hampir-hampir terulur untuk mengambil benda itu, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan. Choromatsu melangkah mundur dan kembali ambruk di atas tatami. Televisi sempat dinyalakan untuk mengenyahkan rasa sepi, namun tayangan komedi yang diputar tak sanggup memancing ketertarikan si penonton. Lelucon vulgar si pelawak mengisi ruang tamu nan senyap.

Ia sendirian dan agak bosan, kombinasi yang tepat untuk memutar pikiran-pikiran tertentu. Kali ini, perkataan Karamatsu kembali terputar dalam benak, dan itu bukan hal mengagetkan. Sudah berapa kali rekaman itu terputar dan membuatnya gentar?

 _Cinta._

Masa berlalu membuat hatinya menebal.

Ya, mungkin kakaknya Osomatsu mencintainya dari dulu.

Pada saat Osomatsu masih ada, Choromatsu luput dalam menangkap kata itu. _Cinta._ Dalam satu sudut, hubungan mereka sewaktu kecil merenggang kala dewasa, tapi di sudut lain yang tak membiaskan cahaya, kerenggangan itu bisa diterjemahkan jadi sesuatu yang lebih intim. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sikap Osomatsu tampaknya sering membawa maksud lain. Tapi caranya membungkus kasih sayang sungguh terlampau sederhana, lantas terlewat dari pandangan Chromatsu.

Mengganggu orang yang disayang itu godaan level SD, kan? Bentuk perhatian primitif yang ditemukan di mana-mana.

Sungguh orang yang sederhana.

bilang Osomatsu adalah orang yang sederhana—tapi, mungkin yang sesungguhnya _sederhana_ adalah Choromatsu.

Hanya mengamati detil-detil nan kecil saja, hingga yang paling besar malah dipahami dengan terlambat.

Tawa dari televisi terdengar sintesis.

.

.

( **Setelah kembali ke masa lalu selama ratusan kali, pengalaman ini telah ia resapi.** Awalnya selalu dimulai dari gelap yang membungkus lembut, lalu cahaya akan mengerjap. Satu kedipan, dan segalanya berganti, kelima inderanya bangkit bersamaan. Jika tidak waspada, terkadang ledakan sensori membuatnya tersentak.

Kali ini juga begitu. Gelap, lalu cahaya berkilap. Dunia yang menyambutnya dijilat senja.

Matanya: Cakrawala merah membakar awan-awan dan atap sekolah. Warna-warna gosong berpadu dengan kontras, seperti palet yang burik. Setengah dari dirgantara yang melengkung di atasnya, tertutup oleh tubuh seseorang.

Hidungnya: Selenting asap rokok bisa ia cium tipis-tipis di antara amis yang manis.

Mulutnya: Kering terngaga, habis dikuras dalam sejam terakhir.

Telinganya: Berbagai macam suara silih berganti. Pukulan menghantam badan berderit. Napas yang patah-patah. Napasnya atau napas _nya_? Sama saja, keduanya terlalu dekat untuk bisa dibedakan.

Perasanya : Terlindung dalam himpitan. Panas tubuh saling menyaru. Setiap kali pukulan menghantam, ia ikut merasa sakit, walau jelas-jelas tak terluka.

Aaah ya, tak lama untuknya mengingat kejadian ini. Choromatsu ikut tersentak-sentak dalam dekapan Osomatsu tiap kali tongkat baseball menghantam punggung tak terlindung. Mereka berlumur tanah, tubuh Osomatsu jadi perisai sang adik. Terlindungi badan yang menindihnya, Choromatsu tak punya luka berarti, tapi hatinya ngeri dan terus-menerus meronta agar bisa lepas.

Samar-samar ia teringat bagaimana kejadian ini berakar mula. Osomatsu punya musuh. Osomatsu bisa bertahan apabila ia sendirian melawan musuh, tapi ada Choromatsu yang terseret masuk perkelahian. Sang adik tertawan dalam jeratan lawan, dan tak ada waktu cukup untuk memanggil siapapun sebagai bala bantuan. Kalau berkelahi sambil berusaha melindungi, sekuat apapun ia, perhatiannya tetap terbagi. Kesalahan sedikit saja akan membalikkan keadaan.

Kesalahan itu terjadi. Choromatsu direnggut, dilempar ke tanah dengan punggung menghadap bawah, tas sudah. Satu orang musuh berseragam sekolah tetangga mengangkat tongkat baseball.

Matanya mengernyit. Tongkat mengenai tubuh, membuatnya memekik, tapi tak ada bagian tubuh yang sakit. Hanya ada berat yang menindih, tangan menopang dan napas mengerang di dekat telinganya.

Jika Osomatsu sedikit lebih tenang, atau keadaan sedikit lebih baik, ia bisa menghindari ini semua. Tapi sosok Choromatsu yang terkapar di tanah menumpulkan instingnya, dan ia jadi sansak akibat kebodohannya sendiri.

Tiga orang lawan tidak berhenti. Mereka makin asyik menyiksa dua saudara itu. Tongkat baseball menghantam kepala Osomatsu disertai derak pecah, membuat darah terciprat, dan merah di wajah Choromatsu lebih terang dari senja.

Setelah Osomatsu tersia-sia, barulah mereka pergi.

Butuh waktu bagi Choromatsu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kepala kakaknya terkulai di bahu Choromatsu. Osomatsu tidak bergerak dan darah terkucur melewati telinga, memercik di pipi Choromatsu dengan warna merah.

Tidak, dia tidak akan mati di sini. Dia tetap hidup, sekarat, tapi masih bernapas. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah ini, akan ada orang yang menolong mereka. Semua akan baik-baik masa lalu, Osomatsu abadi. Tak ada yang bisa membunuhnya—hanya sebuah truk di jalan yang bisa membuatnya mati, dan itu baru akan terjadi bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Walau tahu itu semua, seluruh emosi Choromatsu lari tak beraturan. Sekeras apapun ia mengingatkan diri bahwa _tak akan_ ada apapun yang terjadi di sini, bahwa mereka akan diselamatkan, jiwanya tetap tak menentu. Jantungnya memukul-mukul dalam dada dan tak mau berhenti. Sedikit terisak, satu tangannya yang bebas mengelus punggung Osomatsu yang penuh bekas hantaman.

Dari pinggang, naik ke atas, menuju kulit leher di antara rambut dan seragam hitam. Tak berani ia menggerakan apapun. Dengan penuh perasaan sayang, Choromatsu menciumi lembut telinga kakaknya, bagian terdekat yang dapat dijangkau bibir.

Osomatsu menggeliat.

"Aku dicium bidadari…" rintihnya, dan Choromatsu bisa membayangkan tanpa harus melihat, cengiran jelek yang sesuai dengan godaannya, "… tapi rasanya aku akan tetap mati."

"Jangan konyol." Teguran Choromatsu kehilangan nada pedas yang biasanya, hanya ada kepasrahan manis yang jarang ditunjukkan. "Kau tidak akan mati di sini."

"Tapi _sakit_ sekali."

"Akan ada yang menolong kita. Guru, kalau tak salah."

"Memangnya kau cenayang atau apa, hah?"

Diam berjeda. "Ya, aku datang dari masa depan, bertahun-tahun yang akan datang."

Osomatsu mengikik-ngikik tertahan di bahunya. Meski lukanya berat, tampaknya tidak seberat itu karena masih bisa mencerna hal-hal lucu. Ia juga terlampau cerewet untuk orang yang sedang sekarat. "Apa kepalamu juga terluka, Choro? Otakmu geser beberapa senti?"

"Aku tidak bohong." Choromatsu memukul-mukul punggung kakaknya setengah hati. "Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, guru fisika akan datang ke atap dan menolong kita. Lalu kau akan diantar naik ambulans ke rumah sakit kota, dan jalanan akan benar-benar _macet._ Para saudara menjenguk nanti malam, membawakan tas berisi barang, termasuk majalah porno agar kita tidak bosan di rumah sakit. Aku pulang esok harinya, tapi kau masih di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Begitu masuk, tes mendadak matematika menunggumu. Nilaimu nanti lima belas poin."

"Wow."

"Karena itu, sesakit apapun—tak usah takut, kau takkan mati."

"Jadi aku akan hidup sampai masa mendatang, eh? Choromatsu dari masa depan?"

"…"

"Choromatsu dari masa depan? _Halooo?_ "

"Tidak." Choromatsu memalingkan kepala, melihat pagar atap yang hitam bertumpuk dengan cakrawala nan merah. "Di masaku, kau sudah tak ada."

"…"

Ada suara berderak-derak ketika tubuh Osomatsu perlahan bangkit. Sepertinya memang luka di kepalanya tak separah darah yang mengucur dari dahinya, masih bisa bergerak bila mau bersusah payah. Choromatsu tetap terkulai, terpapar matahari senja, menolak melihat Osomatsu. Darah masih ada di pipinya, terpecik dalam bentuk kembang api.

Osomatsu duduk bersila, menggosok darah yang kena mata.

"Kapan?" tanyanya singkat.

"Usia dua puluh dua tahun. Kau ditabrak setelah beli kue di kota sebelah."

"Kedengarannya bodoh sekali."

"Memang."

"Sakit?"

"Kau mati seketika."

"Apa aku bahagia?"

"Kau tidak punya pekerjaan maupun kekasih. Pecundang masyarakat." Dari balik jaring-jaring pagar di atap, secuil awan hitam berderak-derak. "Tapi menurutku keseharianmu bahagia."

"Bagaimana hubunganku denganmu?"

Choromatsu akhirnya menoleh. Osomatsu masih ada di sampingnya, bersila dengan darah mengucur. Kelincahannya membuat luka parah di kepalanya jadi komikal. Seragamnya terbuka, kotor dan sobek.

"Kita lebih sering bertengkar dibanding sekarang." Mata Choromatsu naik ke atas, tertuju pada satu awan yang melintas di langit. "Tapi tak ada yang terlampau serius."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau sering menggodaku, dan aku sering menasehatimu."

"Hanya itu?"

Choromatsu memandang Osomatsu yang bermain alis. Ia babak belur dan penuh luka, tapi apa yang paling penting dari Osomatsu Matsuno masih menyala-nyala tak pernah padam. Orang bodoh, seenaknya, membuatnya kesal dan mengganggunya, sekaligus orang yang paling ia—

Di telinga Choromatsu terdengar bunyi _klik_ kunci diputar.

"Aku mencintaimu. _Puas_?"

Senyum Osomatsu rekah di wajah yang merah.

Cengirannya seperti anak laki-laki ketika ia loncat ke tubuh Choromatsu. Choromatsu terkesiap, merasakan tubuh yang seharusnya babak belur menerjangnya dengan begitu semangat. Butiran darah melayang-layang dan menciprati apapun yang terkena.

"Tak perlu sesenang itu." Choromatsu berusaha terdengar acuh. "Aku menyadarinya dengan sangat terlambat, tahu?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku."

Mereka berangkulan lama.

"Apa kau sedih saat aku mati?"

Choromatsu memalingkan muka pada pertanyaan yang kurang ajar itu."Aku sangat sedih."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta satu." Osomatsu mengelus pipi adiknya yang tak lagi mulus, terparut dan bernoda darah. "Jangan bersedih. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Kalau kau sedih, aku tidak akan mati tenang. Kau ingin aku gentayangan di rumah, menghantui kamar tidur dan duduk di dekat bantalmu?"

"Tidak."

Osomatsu menopang dagu di atas dada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, berbahagialah. Sesekali menangis untukku sudah cukup.."

"…Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Memang, raut muka Osomatsu menunjukkan bahwa ia serius. "Untuk apa aku babak belur begini jika nantinya kau akan terluka? Berbahagialah untukku. "

.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi." Choromatsu menuding suatu arah, dan mata Osomatsu mengikuti jari telunjuknya. "Choromatsu di masa kini akan bangun saat pintu dibuka."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana sebenarnya mekanisme _time travel_ yang kau jalani ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang pasti, setelah aku kembali ke masaku, adikmu yang asli di masa ini akan bangun." Ia menghela napas. "Ia akan histeris saat melihatmu berlumuran darah, tapi maklumi saja. Kondisinya selinglung orang yang baru saja pingsan."

"…"

"… Kau _tidak_ mendengarkan, ya?"

"Tidak. Soalnya—" Osomatsu nyengir. "Apa aku boleh menciummu sekali? Melihatmu tak berdaya bikin aku birahi."

Lelucon vulgar di mana ia jadi subjeknya adalah hal yang dibenci Choromatsu. Tapi kali ini, setan dan malaikat dalam dirinya jabat tangan, sehingga Choromatsu akan bertoleransi. Bagasi emosinya kosong, hatinya ringan, Choromatsu merentang tangan sebagai suatu ajakan.

"Akan kumanjakan kau."

Bagi Osomatsu dari masa lalu, ini yang pertama. Bagi Choromatsu dari masa depan, ini yang terakhir. **Namun keduanya sama merasa, ciuman asin campur darah ini begitu nyata**.)

.

.

 **32.**

Pada suatu malam di mana bulan tampak bulat tidak sempurna, Karamatsu pergi ke bawah mengambil minum. Di dapur sudah ada Choromatsu, berdiri tercenung terlapis piyamanya. Ketel di kompor agak mendidih.

"Choromatsu."

Choromatsu menengok. "Mau teh?

.

Satu gelas teh untuk Karamatsu, satu gelas teh untuk Choromatsu. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu dan ketika Karamatsu memandang Choromatsu, ada suatu kesendirian yang hampir anggun di sana. Kelembutan yang bisa didapat setelah melewati jalan panjang kedukaan. Mau tak mau Karamatsu melihat adiknya bagai seorang janda terhormat bergaun hitam, bertahun-tahun hidup dihibur kenangan indah. Ia juga bisa melihat kursi goyang di depan jendela berpemandangan laut kelabu, melatari sosok janda Choromatsu.

Gawat, Karamatsu terlalu banyak menonton film perang.

Choromatsu meminum seteguk, lalu memulai, "Jadi, bagaimana kabar pengantin pria?"

"Baik." Karamatsu ikut minum. "Semua selesai tepat pada waktunya, dan juga tepat pada _anggaran_ nya."

"Bagus."

Lalu, hening lagi, sampai Karamatsu menanyakan sesuatu, "Apa kau masih kembali ke masa lalu?"

"Baru saja tadi siang. Masih ada dua kali lagi."

"Berarti lusa besok, semua akan selesai?"

"Belum tentu. Kekuatanku sudah tidak sestabil dulu. Bisa saja loncatan berikutnya terjadi malam ini, atau besok, atau tahun depan. Atau lima puluh tahun setelah aku pension dan menggendong anak cucu. Siapa tahu?"

"…"

"…"

"Apa kau sudah tak sedih lagi?"

"Entahlah." Jemari Choromatsu bermain pelan di pinggiran gelas tanah liatnya. "Kuakui aku rindu. Tapi tadi siang, bersama Kak Osomatsu yang masih remaja—aku sudah berjanji takkan bersedih."

Ia takkan bersedih. Sudah berjanji, dan ia akan berusah menepatinya.

Karamatsu tampak peduli, takut-takut Choromatsu akan memaksakan diri. "Semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Maafkan aku."

Alis Karamatsu naik satu, terlihat agak komikal karena kiri dan kanan saling menyatu. "Kenapa minta maaf? Itu tugas keluarga untuk saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain."

Choromatsu terkekeh. "Kak Karamatsu sudah lebih dewasa dibanding dulu."

"Memangnya dulu aku seburuk itu, ya?"

"Yah, bagaimana ya? Dulu fashion Kakak menyakitkan, dan kelakuannya seperti pria jalang." Kalau ia mau, kata-kata Choromatsu memang setajam pedang. "Sok keren untuk cari perempuan di jalan."

Mendengar itu, Karamatsu tidak sakit hati, hanya berdecak, 'Ck, ck', sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk di muka Choromatsu.

"Hei! Saat itu aku bukan pria jalang, tetapi…" Cling. Gigi Karamatsu. berkilau di tengah malam. ".. pria lajang haus kasih sayang."

…

 _Krik_

 _krik_

 _krik._

"Apa-apaan itu, dasar menyakitkan! Memalukan! Bikin merinding!" Choromatsu melemparkan bantal duduk ke arah kakaknya. Kalau di gelasnya masih ada air teh, sudah tentu akan dia siramkan tanpa ragu. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau katakan itu pada calon kakak iparku, nanti pernikahannya batal."

"Hei, dia tahu soal diriku yang begitu, dan menerimaku. _All happy together."_

"Ya, tapi tetap saja, yang tadi terlalu menyakitkan. Jangan diulang." Tawa rekah dari mulutnya.

Karamatsu nyengir.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum, Choromatsu. Itu lebih baik."

"… Ah."

"Kau berjanji takkan bersedih, tapi tak perlu memaksakan diri melipur lara. Pelan-pelan saja."

.

.

 **those days**

 **33**.

Kejahilan terakhir para adik Matsuno dipersembahkan melalui suatu video yang diputar pada proyektor besar, tepat di hari pernikahan, tiga bulan kemudian:

'Karamatsu Matsuno: Best Selection'

Selama tiga puluh menit, video itu ditampilkan di tengah-tengah ruangan resepsi.

Bisa dibayangkan sendiri dari judulnya, foto-foto spesial yang dipilih khusus oleh Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu, lalu diedit cantik dengan tangan terampil Todomatsu. Dalam layar itu ada Karamatsu yang paling jelek dan paling memalukan di antara Karamatsu lainnya. Karamatsu tercebur ke sungai. Karamatsu yang kalah taruhan dan harus berdansa telanjang di bar. Karamatsu yang memakai _speedo_ leotard dan berpose binaraga di cermin. Bahkan di salah satu klimaksnya, Karamatsu terpotret begitu menyakitkan hingga tak ada yang sanggup melihat lama-lama.

Jika tujuan para adik adalah mempermalukan kakaknya di hari perkawinan, maka mereka berhasil dengan gemilang.

Untunglah sang kakak ipar punya selera humor yang baik karena si pengantin menahan tawa sampai menyembur-nyembur bersama para tamu. Karamatsu sendiri hanya geli-geli basah, terlalu tumpul untuk sadar dirinya dipermalukan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit tingkah polah paling bodoh dari seorang Karamatsu Matsuno selesai ditampilkan, suami-istri yang baru itu saling memandang, lalu akhirnya tertawa melihat wajah masing-masing. Ketika musik diputar menggantikan video, mereka lari ke tengah jantung pesta dan meliuk dalam dansa Spanyol erotis, hingga semua menjadi kaget.

Bukan karena Spanyolnya atau erotisnya, tapi siapa sangka kemampuan Karamatsu cukup lumayan. Sejak kapan Karamatsu bisa dansa?

(jawabannya adalah: ia latihan selama sebulan, dan partner latihan tak beruntung itu adalah Chibita. Tak heran kalau ia biasa saja melihat Karamatsu pandai berdansa)

Tak mau kalah asyik, Todomatsu dan Jyuushimasu ikut bergoyang. Ichimatsu stop di tempat makanan disediakan, malas bergerak, sampai dirinya diseret-seret oleh dua saudaranya. Para orang tua dan tamu undangan juga tidak ketinggalan, baik dari pihak Matsuno maupun dari asosiasi pedagang pasar di lingkungan pengantin wanita. Makanan dilemparkan dari piringnya. Musik disetel makin keras. Orang-orang menjadi lebih muda beberapa tahun.

Suasana sangat kacau—sudah pasti akan ada biaya kerugian dari pemilik gedung sewaan ini, tapi toh tak ada yang peduli. Sudah pasti Choromatsu akan mengomel habis-habisan, sebagai bendahara tersiksa dari jajaran panitia , tapi angka-angka baru akan bermakna setelah acara usai. Sekarang, saatnya berbahagia.

Di antara euphoria pesta itu, Choromatsu duduk di kursi tamu, agak merah dan limbung setelah minum bir. Ia turut senang dan bahagia, tapi tak terlalu tertarik untuk berpatisipasi secara vulgar. Untunglah tak ada yang menyeretnya untuk berdansa-.

Ia memejamkan mata, alkohol membuatnya mengantuk.

.

.

( **"Choromatsu! Choromatsu!"**

Suara melengking itu ia ingat betul. Choromatsu tidak heran melihat dunia berlipat kali membesar di sekelilingnya, bonggol-bonggol bunga bagaikan ribuan mata rapat memagarinya. Aaah, pemandangan ini. Taman labirin bunga matahari.

 _Dari sini, semua berawal._ Loncatan yang pertama.

"Choromatsu!" Osomatsu menyeruak dari tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari. Masih kecil sekali. hampir lupa kakaknya pernah sekecil ini. Penampilan mereka berdua sama coreng moreng dan ada kelopak warna kuning tersampir di rambut Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu!"

Choromatsu berlari dan memeluk kakaknya. Mungil dan hangat, identik dengan dirinya.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Sembari menyusuri jalan pulang sambil berpengangan tangan, Choromatsu menelusuri bunga matahari yang berbaris kiri-kanan. Dulu mereka adalah monster-monster bermata, tapi sekarang, bunga hanyalah bunga. Tidak ada kenangan buruk lagi di tempat ini. Yang tersisa hanya suatu sisa-sisa yang manis, seperti remah permen dalam saku.

"Tidak menangis, kan?"

Choromatsu mengiyakan.

"Tidak usah menangis!" Osomatsu nyengir, sosoknya yang mungil namun sekal itu berkilauan. Warna kelopak bunga matahari yang tersampir di rambutnya kalah cerah. **"Semua akan baik-baik saja."**.)

.

.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

Sekembalinya ke masa kini, empat kata ikut terbawa dalam hatinya.

Bunga matahari berganti jadi kepala-kepala manusia, keriuhan berputar-putar di antara Choromatsu. Di tengah sorak sorai itu Choromatsu membuka tangannya. Tangannya yang tak lagi mungil menggenggam sesuatu—kelopak bunga matahari, segar dan cerah.

Bagaimana bisa? Harusnya Choromatsu bertanya, tapi rasanya ia tak terlalu peduli. Bukankah hidupnya sudah cukup aneh, selama setahun kembali ke masa lalu dan jatuh cinta pada kakaknya yang tiada? Satu keanehan lain takkan ada bedanya. Choromatsu menaruh kelopak bunga matahari itu pada suatu gelas berisi bir, dan disorongkannya pada kursi kosong di samping. Cukup mudah untuk membayangkan sang kakak duduk di sana, tergelak dalam rupa-rupa pesta, memegangi gelas berisi bir dan kelopak bunga.

Choromatsu mengisi kembali gelasnya sendiri dengan bir. Mungkin imajinasi itu dipicu rasa kesepian, tapi sesuai kata Karamatsu: pelan-pelan saja.

"Cheers." Kedua gelas berdenting, kelopak bunga matahari bergetar pelan.

.

.

 **34.**

Choromatsu sedikit bersyukur karena seluruh saudaranya sedang pergi. Yang terpantul di cermin itu adalah seragam kebesaran nan lembek di tubuhnya, lebih mirip kostum pinjaman murahan. Terlihat tidak cocok, dan tentunya memancing tawa.

Tapi seragam ini bukan kostum pinjaman. Ini asli, dan tak masalah bila tak cocok, karena seragam itu dibuat untuk Choromatsu seorang.

Ia memberi hormat pada sang calon polisi, Choromatsu Matsuno, yang terpantul di dalam cermin.

.

Setelah menggantungkan kembali seragamnya dengan rapi, Choromatsu turun. Aroma sarapan yang baru dimasak lantik dari arah ruang tamu, satu porsi yang tersisa untuk Choromatsu terhidang di meja. Mulutnya sedikit berliur karena lapar.

Walau begitu, ia tidak langsung makan, tetapi pergi menuju kabinet tempat foto kakaknya berada. Piguranya adalah pigura paling norak yang pernah dilihat umat manusia. Meski begitu, wajah ceria kakaknya tampak cocok dilatari kembang-kembang plastik dan lebah raksasa berwajah aneh. Kakaknya lebih cocok dikelilingi hal-hal ceria yang kekanakan.

Choromatsu dan Osomatsu saling menatap.

Bersungut-sungut setengah hati, ia membelai pigura foto itu. Dalam foto, Osomatsu habis tidur siang, jadi rambutnya berantakan sekali. Tersenyum selamanya dalam himpitan empat sisi persegi, sama konyol dan pemalas seperti ketika ia hidup.

Choromatsu menahan napas.

Kembali ia meletakkan pigura itu, tersenyum sendu, lalu menyentil dahi si bodoh dalam potret. Terbayangkan bagaimana reaksi Osomatsu jika tahu adiknya hampir jadi polisi. Atau reaksi Osomatsu pasti lebih menarik jika tahu istri Karamatsu hamil anak kedua, atau soal Ichimatsu yang sedang dekat dengan anak perempuan presiden direktur. Pada suatu malam musim dingin Jyushimatsu melempar dart ke papan lempar dan jarum menusuk tulisan 'membantu umat manusia', sehingga ia putuskan untuk jadi dokter. Semua menyangsikan ada yang bisa lulus ujian universitas di usia setua itu, tapi Jyushimatsu belajar keras. Todomatsu akhir-akhir ini tampak tertarik untuk membuka toko sendiri.

Orang tua mereka sedikit lebih tua dan melankolis, namun energik kala bermain dengan cucu pertama.

Semua berubah dan tak sama lagi, tapi hei, _semua akan baik-baik saja_ , seperti kata Osomatsu Matsuno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **one day**

 **34.**

 **("Choromatsu?"**

" _Ah."_

Osomatsu berdiri di depan rumah, hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Itu adalah satu hari pada masa di mana mereka baru saja lulus kuliah. Situasi yang sangat normal dan tanpa peristiwa, dibedaki butiran salju.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah—tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sibuk merapikan syal hijau yang ia pinjamkan pada Osomatsu, Choromatsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sampai saat terakhir memang harus dia yang mengurus sang kakak.

"…"

"…Hei, Kak."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau bertanya hal yang sangat bodoh untuk terakhir kali."

 _Ya, untuk terakhir kali._

"Apa kau sayang padaku?"

Berlawanan dengan dugaan sebelumnya, Osomatsu tidak terpingkal-pingkal. Ia menjawab dengan ketulusan yang jujur, "Sangat sayang."

Sangat sayang, sungguh terdengar begitu berharga.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat." Osomatsu mengacak rambut adiknya. Kasar seperti biasa. Dua langkah berjalan, ia berbalik dan melambai, napasnya berembus putih. "Pergi dulu!"

Choromatsu balas melambai. "Selamat jalan."

Ia mengucapkannya dengan perasaan yang paling polos dan tulus— _selamat jalan_. **Sosok Osomatsu yang berjaket merah kontras di dunia yang putih, perlahan menjauh, lalu hilang bersama salju**. )

.

.

Choromatsu berdiri dan membuka jendela. Kelopak bunga sakura masuk ke dalam kamar dan berhenti di bahunya.

Salju mencair dan bunga rekah, tanda dunia terus berputar.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **KONO BANGUMI WA GORAN NO SUPONSAA NO TEIKYOU DE OKURISHIMASU**_

 _Summary alternatif: Choromatsu lama sekali move onnya hingga fanfic ini mengembang jadi 15 ribu kata._


End file.
